Éclat pourpre sous un ciel blanc
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Une jeune Zobal, au bord de la mort, va découvrir que finalement, toutes les Guildes ne sont pas pourries jusqu'à la moelle... [Rating T pour scènes violentes]
1. Tu n'imagines pas

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous,

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction, sur le monde de Dofus cette fois, et plus particulièrement sur ma guilde.

Je remercie Phéline, qui a corrigé mes textes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**"Tu n'imagines pas..."**

"- Tu n'imagines pas combien sont morts pour que tu puisses survivre Ayatsuru. Fais tes preuves demain, abats cette famille, c'est un ordre non négociable."

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre claquer dans mon dos et je fermai mes yeux couleur rubis. Je retirai mon masque blanc et noir, mes cheveux rouges foncés toujours attachés. Maintenant que j'étais seule, je n'avais plus à couvrir mon visage. Chez nous, les Zobals, c'était la partie la plus importante du corps, il devait demeurer invisible aux yeux de tous. Si jamais l'un de nous le découvrait, le choix s'offrait à lui de tuer la personne en face ou de passer sa vie à ses côtés. Cela ne prenait pas en compte les médecins, parfois forcés d'apporter des soins à cette partie du corps. Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres. Le chef de ma Guilde, un des nôtres se nommant Elèxandre, venait de m'avertir une seconde et probablement dernière fois. Chez les Hixilones, l'excellence primait, et c'était sans doute pour cette raison que notre commandant ne voulait que des Zobals près de lui, pensant que notre race était nettement supérieure aux autres. Quelques Eniripsas et Iops étaient acceptés, mais rien de plus. Bien évidemment tous les membres de la Guilde, ou presque, portaient une haine féroce envers les Roublards et les Xélors sans vraiment que la raison soit claire. Je ne faisais pas partie de ces gens-là, je n'aimais ni ne détestais personne. J'étais assassin. Je tuais, point barre. Accablée par la mission qui m'attendait le lendemain, à savoir éliminer purement et simplement une famille de Féca qui ne payait pas la taxe imposée par Elèxandre, je rouvris les yeux et me regardais le miroir. Je n'étais pas bien grande. Mes deux autres masques étaient accrochés à ma ceinture et mes vêtements pourpres aux détails rose pâle mettaient en valeur mon corps tout en rondeur avec une taille fine. Ma peau était hâlée et mes traits assez fin avec des pommettes délicates et des lèvres pleines. En me voyant, dur de se dire que j'avais le sang de centaines d'innocents sur les doigts. Pourtant c'était le cas, j'étais une des meilleurs assassins de notre Guilde qui imposait son pouvoir sur la ville de Astrub. Recueillie par Elèxandre sept ans plus tôt, il avait de suite vu en moi un grand potentiel et ne manquait jamais de me rappeler que pour pouvoir accéder à mon rang actuel, il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier grand nombre de ses hommes. En gros j'étais la poule aux œufs d'or, et il faisait tout pour me garder. Et au moindre faux pas de ma part, il me ferait tuer. Il préférait mille fois me savoir morte que dans une autre Guilde, contre lui. Il était cruel et méchant mais loin d'être un abruti profond, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de très dangereux. Mon regard se porta au-dehors par la fenêtre ouverte. La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure déjà et le vent tiède entra pour venir caresser la peau de mon visage et de mes bras. Le ciel était à peu près dégagé, un seul nuage cachait en parti la demi-lune. Les étoiles semblaient briller plus que d'ordinaire. Je m'avançai et m'accoudai tout en continuant de fixer le firmament. La ville était calme pour une fois, ce qui était très rare. Nous sortions d'une semaine de festival pour fêter le milieu de l'été et donc tout le monde se couchait tôt pour reprendre le travail le lendemain. En somme, pas de vieillards qui discutaient sur les bancs, pas d'enfants qui tardaient à aller se coucher ni de commençants fermant boutique, faisant les comptes ou l'inventaire. Ce silence était étrange. Je vis Soki, un petit chacha noir, suivi d'une femelle blanche se promener dans la rue sous ma fenêtre et cela me fit sourire. Un piou rose se posa près de ma main et, pas farouche, ne bougea pas lorsque mes doigts effleurèrent son plumage. Il chanta une douce note avant de frotter sa tête pour réclamer plus de caresses.

"- Toi, ton seul soucis, c'est de trouver à manger, et encore avec les boulangers en ville ce n'est pas bien dur, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il me regarda et piailla une nouvelle fois. Je perdis mon sourire aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu sur mes lèvres.

"- Qu'en penses-tu toi ? Crois-tu que je doive les tuer ? Ce ne sont que des paysans, les menacer serait bien suffisant pour qu'ils paient la taxe."

Son cri se fit rempli de reproches et il s'envola d'un coup. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois en le regardant s'éloigner et se poser plus loin dans la rue en compagnie de deux de ses compagnons au ramage vert.

"- Tu as raison, je suis vraiment pitoyable."

Mon cœur se serra. Je regardai encore un moment les étoiles puis je me déshabillai et me glissai sous mes draps, détachant mes cheveux au passage qui cascadèrent dans mon dos. Sauf que comme tous les soirs, le sommeil me fuyait. Je me dégoûtais de tuer de sang froid des innocents de la sorte. Au départ, j'avais la même vision du monde qu'Elèxandre. Nous, les Zobals, étions la meilleure des races et les seuls dignes de recevoir les Dofus. Même les Dieux n'étaient pas dignes de notre intérêt. J'aimais assassiner, je prenais plaisir à entendre les supplications, sentir l'odeur du sang emplir mes narines et sa chaleur sur mes doigts et mes bras nus. Mais plus le temps avait passé, plus j'avais appris à respecter toute forme de vie. Et maintenant, ma tache me répugnait, mais comme tout être vivant, mon sens de la survie était plus fort que tout donc je continuais plus ou moins d'obéir aux ordres. De toute manière chez les Hixilones c'était chacun pour soi et tous pour Elèxandre. J'avais seulement vu cette facette des Guildes, et pour moi elles étaient toutes pareilles. Qu'importaient leur puissance ou le nombre de membres. Avec le temps, je m'étais aussi éloignée de ma meilleure amie Sao. C'était une Zobal aux cheveux courts et noirs, vêtue de bleu foncé et clair et dont les sorts étaient basés sur l'eau. Elle aussi était assassine et elle adorait toujours autant ce travail. Nous restions tout de même amies mais son sens de la cruauté ne trouvait plus sa place dans notre relation, étant donné que le mien s'était envolé. Nous ne faisions plus de mission ensemble. Alors qu'autrefois, elle aurait demandé à venir avec moi pour s'amuser de ses pauvres Féca.

"- Aya, tu es là ?"

En parlant du loup...

"- Oui, attends une minute."

Je me levai, mis mon masque et m'assis sur le lit défait, camouflant ma nudité avec les draps.

"- C'est bon !"

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon amie qui entra, vêtue d'une courte mais très élégante nuisette gris perle. Ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffés et il ne me fallut pas très longtemps pour comprendre avec qui elle était quelques minutes avant, ce qui m'exaspéra.

"- Tu viens me voir après tes galipettes avec Isidore maintenant ? Merci, c'est tellement touchant, cinglai-je, agacée d'être le bouche-trou.

- Non, pas Isidore, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait que je pouvais largement deviner derrière son masque blanc et bleu. Calis."

J'ouvris de grands yeux. Calis ? Mais elle le détestait normalement, comme tous les Iops de notre Guilde de toute manière ! Elle ne supportait que les deux Eniripsas parce qu'ils étaient utiles pour soigner après les missions selon elle. Alors cette révélation me troubla quelque peu.

"- Pourquoi lui ?

- C'est lui qui est venu me voir, et comme Isidore est en mission..., chantonna-t-elle.

- Je vois, tu t'ennuyais, pauvre petite chose !"

Elle perçut la moquerie car elle se jeta sur moi en lançant un "tu vas voir toi !". Commença alors une bataille d'oreiller mémorable comme nous n'en avions pas fait depuis un moment. Visiblement, même si nous nous étions éloignées, notre complicité était toujours présente. Notre petit affrontement ne dura pas bien longtemps cependant, étant donné que trois Zobals vinrent frapper à la porte pour nous demander – ordonner - de faire moins de bruit. En train de rire comme des Pandawas beurrés, nous nous remîmes toutes les deux sur le lit comme il fallait et passâmes la nuit à discuter de tout et rien. Sa présence m'avait manquée depuis une semaine qu'elle était partie en mission et j'étais bien contente qu'elle soit de retour. Seulement son côté sadique ressortit lorsque je lui parlais du travail qui m'attendait. Un sourire effrayant devait s'être peint sur ses lèvres, en tout cas ses yeux bleu clair brillèrent de soudainement cruauté.

"- Tu devrais bien t'amuser alors !

- Sao tu sais très bien que...

- Je sais je sais, et je comprends pas pourquoi, c'est marrant pourtant, tu les menaces, tu leur fais croire qu'ils ont une chance de s'en tirer et au dernier moment COUIC ! Et si tu veux plus t'amuser tu les tortures un peu avant, genre en leur sciant les jambes ou en leur arrachant les doigts. Enfin un peu d'imagination quoi !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de « marrant » dans ça.

- Avant tu savais t'éclater en mission, où est passée ta part sombre dis moi ?

- Sans doute enfermée bien profondément en moi, verrouillée à jamais.

- Alors trouve vite la clef, sinon c'est ta gorge qui fera couic."

Elle avait dis cela avec un sérieux tellement soudain que cela me terrifia. Elle avait raison, Elèxandre n'allait pas attendre éternellement que je me reprenne. Je devais exécuter ses ordres, sinon dans deux missions non accomplies, trois si j'avais de la chance, il allait me faire égorger dans mon sommeil. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de mon amie. Pourpre contre azur. Elle ne voulait pas que je me fasse tuer, je le sentais, mais plus le temps passait plus le fossé se creusait entre nous. Bientôt, il serait beaucoup trop grand. Quitte à perdre la seule personne qui m'était chère, autant mourir.

"- Aller tu vas bien y arriver, pendant quatre ans t'as tué des centaines d'innocents en rigolant sous leurs cris d'agonie, ça va bien revenir, rit ma camarade en posant un index sur le front de mon masque comme si elle venait de me sortir une bonne blague.

- Oui, tu as raison !"

Bien évidemment elle avait tort, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir mon visage fermé ni mes lèvres pincées. Et vu que j'étais une bonne actrice, elle crut parfaitement en mon ton faussement joyeux. Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever sur la ville, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il n'attendit même pas mon autorisation et entra directement après. Elèxandre. Je retins un soupir et toutes deux nous courbâmes légèrement l'échine pour le saluer. Il en fut visiblement satisfait, parlant de sa voix calme et froide habituelle :

"- Ayatsuru, pars maintenant, tu as du travail, Sao rejoins-moi dans la salle de réunion j'ai une mission à te confier. Dépêche-toi c'est urgent.

- À vos ordres !"

Ma camarade me fit un petit clin d'œil et sortit à la suite de notre chef. Un petit soupire effleura mes lèvres et je me levai. Par la fenêtre, je voyais les rues de la ville déjà bien actives malgré l'heure plus que matinale. Le soleil dardait ses rayons dorés sur les pavés et les gens qui les foulaient, laissant tout de même un air de fête sur toute la ville. Je me lavai rapidement dans le grand bac en bois rempli d'eau fraîche préparé dans ma salle de bain privée avant de me coiffer et de m'habiller. Une fois mon bâton de combat sculpté attaché à ma hanche droite avec mes deux autres masques, je descendis jusque dans la salle commune. Calis était en train de bécoter une des deux Eniripsa sur un fauteuil - pitoyable – et quelques Zobals travaillaient visiblement sur un plan de mission, penchés sur des parchemins. Je leur lançai à tous un regard torve avant de prendre une pomme et de partir. Je sortis de l'immense bâtiment de la Guilde, pris Pandora, ma Dragodinde pourpre-indigo, pour rapidement me diriger vers la ferme des Fécas. Elle était assez loin, et même avec une monture, toute la matinée était nécessaire pour me rendre jusque là-bas. Près du lac de Cania. Un endroit magnifique, mais pas pour un massacre tel que celui que j'allais commettre si la famille ne payait pas. Je fronçai le nez alors que je traversai une petite clairière où broutaient trois bouftons blancs. Pandora profita de mon absence momentanée pour s'arrêter et commencer à manger à son tour. Maligne la bestiole. N'étant pas vraiment pressée d'arriver, je la laissai faire, après tout elle sortait rarement ces derniers temps et l'herbe était toujours plus verte en dehors de son enclos qu'elle partageait avec quatre autres de ses congénères. Autant dire que la belle vie, elle en était loin. Ses pâturages devaient lui manquer cruellement parfois. Je l'avais capturée alors qu'elle était toute jeune, cela faisait quatre ans que je l'avais. Quatre longues années qu'elle était prisonnière d'une cage dorée que je lui offrais. Je m'en voulais souvent de lui avoir retiré sa liberté, mais j'avais besoin d'elle. Dans quelques temps, je la relâcherais. Mais pas de suite. Sortant de mes pensées, je vis qu'elle me regardait, même si elle avait toujours les naseaux dans l'herbe. Alors que j'allais lui répondre que j'allais bien – je savais qu'elle comprenait tout – elle redressa d'un coup la tête droit devant nous. Je fis de même pour voir arriver une Dragodinde orchidée chevauchée par un Crâ aux longs cheveux bleu-gris. Il me sourit doucement et inclina la tête pour me saluer. Je fis de même, sans sourire, de toute manière il ne pouvait pas voir mon visage donc inutile de faire plus que cela. Pandora poussa un léger cri vers sa consœur qui lui répondit. Toujours aussi gentille, comment faisait-elle pour supporter d'avoir une maîtresse telle que moi ? Sachant que nous n'avions pas l'éternité devant nous, je repris mes rênes en main.

"- Pan, allons-y, nous avons du travail."

Elle me lança un regard noir avant de pousser un autre cri, de reproche celui-là. Mon ton se fit sec et cassant.

"- En avant j'ai dis ! Si tu n'es pas contente c'est pareil, alors bouge la graisse qui te sert de fesses !

- Vous savez elle est peut-être malade et...

- Non ! Répliquai-je au jeune cavalier devant moi qui semblait assez gêné. Elle n'est pas malade, je le sais, elle fait juste un caprice ! Pandora j'ai dis en avant !"

Sachant pertinemment que lorsque je l'appelais par son prénom entier c'était que je ne plaisantais vraiment pas, elle poussa un dernier cri de mécontentement avant de se mettre en marche. Je lançai un léger regard au Crâ avant de quitter la clairière. Ma monture traînait un peu la patte et, ne souhaitant pas me battre avec elle, je ne fis aucun commentaire. Tant que l'on arrivait avant la fin de la journée, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et à ce rythme, nous allions être sur place en plein milieu de l'après-midi. La journée était vraiment splendide, il faisait bon car la chaleur du soleil était atténuée par la fraîcheur du vent qui soufflait. Je ne pouvais pas le sentir sur mon visage mais mes bras nus en profitaient largement. Le rythme des pas de ma monture m'auraient bercée si mon esprit n'avait pas été prit dans un tourbillon de réflexions toutes plus contradictoires les unes que les autres. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire. En réalité si je savais !...enfin...finalement non...

_« Ma vieille tu es pitoyable, repren__ds toi, Sao as ra__ison dans le fond ! Hop je les tu__e, et t__out rentre dans l'ordre ! »_

Facile à dire, plus difficile à faire. Je soupirai lourdement tout en regardant les arbres autour de moi. Deux pious, un jaune et un rouge, voletaient joyeusement. Deux bouftons noirs broutaient. Trois araknes passèrent devant moi rapidement, suivi de quatre tofus qui les coursaient en poussant des piaillements stridents. Tout était tellement vivant ici. Dire que j'allais apporter la mort ; cette constatation me donnait la nausée. Quelques heures plus tard, je finis par arriver en bordure du lac de Cania. Je croisais deux fermes qui ne m'intéressaient guère. Cependant, les paysans s'inclinèrent en me voyant. L'emblème des Hixilones brodé sur le tapis de selle de Pandora, couplé à ma réputation, leur annoncèrent que je ne venais pas pour prendre le thé. Ils se sentaient soulagés dès que je passais leur habitation. J'avais appris à ne plus aimer cette terreur que nous provoquions mais également à en être totalement indifférente. Tous les autres membres de la Guilde en riaient, ils aimaient être craints et adulés de la sorte, moi je m'en fichais désormais. Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, ma Dragodinde s'arrêta brutalement en poussant un cri. Heureusement avec mes bons réflexes j'évitai la chute, mais de peu. Je me penchais en avant tout en calmant ma monture pour m'apercevoir qu'une petite gamine était juste devant les pattes de l'animal, un ballon à la main. Il avait sans doute roulé et elle avait couru pour le rattraper sans faire attention à nous. Je bénis Pandora, grâce à elle la fillette n'avait rien. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis la mère arriver et la prendre dans ses bras, à genoux devant moi, les yeux écarquillés de terreur.

"- Line dis pardon ! Je vous en prie pardonnez la, elle n'a pas fais exprès !, s'exclama la femme en s'inclinant face contre terre.

- Ce n'est rien, passez votre chemin, et restez tous dans vos maisons.

- Je...je vous remercie !"

Sa fille toujours serrée contre elle, elle partit en courant rejoindre son mari puis ils rentrèrent tous les trois, m'obéissant pour ne pas subir les foudres de notre Guilde. Je continuai mon chemin pour arriver à la ferme des Fécas, quelques maisons plus loin. Il n'y avait pas plus d'une dizaine d'habitations ici, tant mieux je ne voulais pas commettre un tel massacre devant plus de monde, même si personne n'oserait se mettre sur mon chemin. Ayatsuru la Pourpre, c'était ainsi que j'étais surnommée, de part mes vêtements, mais pas que...

_« - Tu fais pleuvoir...une pluie de sang...maudite... »_

Ces mots restaient gravés en moi depuis que je les avais entendus. C'était une de mes victimes qui me les avait craché au visage. Une jeune mère. Six ans plus tôt, alors que j'étais en pleine ascension et que j'aimais plus que tout torturer et tuer, j'avais dû assassiner toute une famille de Xélor. J'avais ris à n'en plus pouvoir en regardant les trois jeunes enfants brûler vifs. J'avais pris un plaisir sans borne à arracher les entrailles du père sous ses cris de douleur avant de le laisser mourir. La mère n'avait eu aucun geste de défense lorsque je l'avais tailladée de ma dague, arme de l'époque. Alors qu'elle avait cessé de se relever sous mes coups, le corps en sang et en charpie, elle m'avait dit cela en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle était morte avec plus de dignité que je n'en avais, si j'en avais eu une fois dans ma vie bien entendu. Depuis, ces mots me hantaient. Au départ j'en avais été très fière, et j'avais éclaté de rire. Mais depuis que je n'aimais plus tuer, ils me donnaient envie de vomir. Sa voix avait été portée par tant de haine et de colère. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, j'avais torturé et tué sous ses yeux toute sa famille avant de la taillader vivante. Elle m'avait appelée "maudite". Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être étais-je maudite. Sans doute même. Alors que j'arrivais devant la ferme où je devais commettre mon forfait, je vis toute la petite famille en sortir, tous pétrifiés de terreur. Les deux parents et quatre enfants. Le plus jeune ne devait pas avoir un an, quant au plus âgé il ne devait pas dépasser les dix printemps. Je descendis de ma monture qui s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de les regarder.

"- Laissez nous un peu plus de t...

- Payez, coupai-je le père de ma voix froide.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas ! Les récoltes ont été très mauvaises et nous...

- Je m'en fiche, payez ou mourez."

Bien entendu le père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et je devinai le moindre de ses gestes avant même qu'il ne s'exécute. Il se saisit d'une hache et me menaça avec en hurlant à sa femme de rentrer se mettre à l'abri avec les enfants, ce qu'elle fit sans commentaire. Il se jeta sur moi. Imbécile de Féca, ils avaient tous agis de la sorte et ils étaient tous morts. J'avais pris ma décision. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Il n'eut pas le temps de me toucher que je lui enfonçai mon bâton de combat dans le ventre. Il cracha un peu de sang – j'y étais allée un peu fort – avant de s'écrouler contre moi. Heureusement que j'avais une force assez impressionnante, je pus supporter le poids de ma victime et même le porter. Tout en entrant dans la maison, une petite étincelle grâce à un de mes sorts les plus faibles mit le feu à la bâtisse. Je savais où se trouvait le reste de la famille : dans la cave. J'avais raison, le temps de descendre les escaliers et je les vis tous les cinq recroquevillés contre un mur. Ils écarquillèrent encore plus les yeux en me voyant arriver avec l'homme de la maison inconscient. Je me doutais qu'ils le pensaient mort. Je n'avais pas le temps de leur expliquer, je fis tomber par terre le Féca.

"- Il est vivant, la maison est en feu. Partez loin d'ici sans que personne ne vous voient. Et ne revenez jamais, sinon je finirais le travail.

- Je...je vous remer...

- Je ne veux pas de vos remerciements, disparaissez de cette contrée, et vite."

Je remontai. Toute la maison était en flamme. Je me faufilai en dehors, remis le pied à l'étrier et repartis au pas. Pandora semblait calme et sereine. Les quelques fermiers qui vivaient près du lac me regardèrent passer avant de se précipiter vers la maison. Je ne leur accordais pas la moindre attention. Ils savaient pourquoi j'étais là. Ils croiraient à la mort de cette famille, grand bien nous fasse. J'avais épargné des innocents des foudres d'Elèxandre, ils avaient eu de la chance d'être tombés sur moi. Sao, ou tout autre membre de la Guilde, les aurait purement et simplement coupés en tranche. Je me renfonçai dans la forêt en entendant les crépitements du brasier derrière moi et les cris des paysans qui tentaient sans doute de l'éteindre. J'avais le cœur serré mais en même temps libéré. J'avais fais le bon choix de les épargner, j'en étais certaine. Au départ, j'avais pris la décision de leur donner une chance de payer de suite, sinon je les aurais éliminés. Après tout Elèxandre aurait accepté d'avoir l'argent et donc de les laisser en vie. Mais ils m'avaient dis directement ne pas avoir de quoi payer, et je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à les tuer. Quatre enfants et un couple visiblement soudés. Les deux parents s'étaient tenus la main jusqu'à ce que le père n'agisse et ne se jette sur la hache. J'avais rarement vu deux personnes qui se soutenaient de la sorte. Beaucoup d'hommes m'avaient suppliée de les laisser en vie et de prendre leurs femmes comme esclaves à la Guilde. Beaucoup de femmes m'avaient hurlé de tuer leurs enfants pour qu'elles aient la vie sauve. C'était ce genre de personne que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir tué.

"- Dis Pan, trouve-tu que j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait ?"

Alors qu'elle marchait toujours, elle tourna sa tête vers moi et lança un cri approbateur avant de se prendre une branche qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir, ce qui me fit rire. Elle fit un léger coup de cul en guise de reproche mais je sus qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas plus que cela. Je ne serais pas grand chose sans elle de toute manière. Je lui avais volé sa liberté, je l'avais dressée, certes avec douceur, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que j'avais fait plié une créature sauvage à ma volonté. Je pouvais m'estimer heureuse d'avoir droit à son amitié, sa confiance et son respect. Nous formions une bonne équipe toutes les deux, pas besoin de mots, un simple regard et elle comprenait ce que je voulais. Alors qu'elle marchait dans la forêt, j'entendis un bruit non loin de moi. J'étais assez détestée dans le coin pour reconnaître des assassins lorsque j'en entendais. Je serrais les mollets sur les flans de ma monture et elle se mit à courir pour nous en éloigner. Je n'avais pas l'envie d'un combat. Pas maintenant. J'espérais que Elèxandre n'aurait pas vent de ce que j'avais fait mais j'en doutais fortement, il avait des espions partout, même chez les fermiers. Surtout chez les fermiers qui souhaitaient avoir ses bonnes grâces afin d'être épargnés de sa colère ou son envie de sang, tout simplement. J'avais précisé à la mère qu'elle devait être discrète, et que personne ne devait les voir. Avaient-ils seulement réussi à s'enfuir ? Ça, je m'en fichais pas mal. Je leur avais donné une chance de partir, s'ils l'avaient laissée s'échapper ce n'était pas mon problème, j'avais la conscience tranquille. Alors que nous parcourions la forêt au pas de course, trois bouftons arrivèrent à nos côtés à vive allure. Je tendis la main vers l'un d'entre eux pour effleurer sa laine douce avant qu'ils ne sautent dans les fourrées. Cela me fit sourire derrière mon masque blanc. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles. J'aimais cette sensation de presque voler grâce à la vitesse de Pandora. Alors que je fermais les yeux pour profiter davantage, ma Dragodinde tomba rudement sur l'herbe, m'envoyant contre un arbre. Un léger gémissement de douleur sortit d'entre mes lèvres. Je venais sans doute de me fêler une côte à cause de la violence du choc. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-elle trébuché sur une racine ? Ou bien elle s'était prit les pattes dans un trou ?

"- Pan tu vas bi...SAO !"

Je venais de regarder. Ma monture avait une corde autour de l'encolure et était maintenue à terre par quatre Zobals. Un cinquième me fixait de ses yeux bleus. Une cinquième.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, grondai-je en me relevant, mes iris pourpres lançant des éclairs.

- Ma mission. Et tu es tombée pile dans notre piège, merci de me faciliter la tâche."

Je compris soudainement le but du travail qu'Elèxandre avait donné à Sao le matin même. Bien évidemment, comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était la meilleure espionne, et seconde meilleure assassin après moi dans la Guilde. Ma voix se fit amusée et un brin noire alors que je ricanai.

"- Je vois oui, il t'a demandé de me suivre, et de m'éliminer si je ne tuais pas cette famille.

- Ils sont morts, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire dix mètres dans la forêt que mes hommes sur place les ont achevés. Crois bien que ça me coûte de devoir te tuer Aya.

- Ne me fais pas croire cela, sale hypocrite. "

Elle me lança une œillade meurtrière avant de se jeter sur moi, ses deux hachettes en avant. Je pus l'esquiver de peu et sortir mon bâton pour contre-attaquer. Elle bloqua, elle aussi de peu. Physiquement nous avions à peu près le même gabarit, elle était légèrement plus grande pour atteindre la taille moyenne des femmes Zobals. J'avais une plus grande force brute mais elle possédait une dextérité surprenante. Concernant l'agilité, nous étions toutes les deux aussi souples l'une que l'autre. Tous ces détails faisaient qu'un combat au corps à corps était peine perdu, il se déciderait sur notre endurance. Il durerait sans doute des jours donc. Nous nous rendions tous les coups donnés, certains faisaient mouche, d'autres terminaient dans le vide. Ce fut comme cela que je reçus une lourde entaille sur mon flan droit et ma cuisse gauche et que Sao se vit casser un bras violemment. Une demi-heure après le début du combat, nous étions toutes deux à bout de souffle. L'herbe et les arbres environnants étaient couverts de mon sang et mon adversaire n'en menait pas large avec un bras inutile et une jambe sur laquelle elle ne pouvait plus s'appuyer. Elle me foudroya de ses yeux glacés avant de se jeter de nouveau sur moi avec une brutalité presque bestiale. Heureusement, j'eus le temps de jeter un sort de terre pour m'éloigner d'elle et la frapper en même temps. Elle en gronda et me lança un sort d'eau qui m'envoya valser contre un rocher. Ma colonne vertébrale venait d'en prendre un coup. J'eus du mal à me relever. J'entendis Sao tousser violemment. Du sang roula sur sa gorge et dans son décolleté. Elle fatiguait, je le sentais. Le souci c'était que moi aussi. Je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps, surtout si nous commencions avec les sorts. Elle m'en lança un autre. Habilement, je changeai de masque pour mettre celui du Psychopathe et contre-attaquer avec Furia. Les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent et provoquèrent une terrible explosion. Cela fit voler Sao contre une paroi rocheuse mais j'eus moins de chance qu'elle. Derrière moi, à quelques mètres, se trouvait un ravin qui donnait sur une autre partie de la forêt. Sous l'impact, j'y fus envoyée. La chute me parut sans fin jusqu'à ce que les premières branches des arbres ne commencent à me ralentir. Mon corps se vit fouetter de toute part jusqu'à ce que je m'écrase rudement sur ce qui me sembla être de l'herbe. J'avais mal partout et je sentais mon sang couler sur ma peau, mes vêtements en lambeau, le sol. J'allais mourir. Elle avait réussi sa mission. Et l'on se souviendrait de moi comme de Ayatsuru la Pourpre, assassin des Hixilones, qui fut tuée parce qu'elle n'avait pas obéit et éliminé une famille d'innocents. Eh bien soit, cela en serait ainsi. Je ne laisserais derrière moi que l'image d'une meurtrière sans foi ni loi qui s'était rebellée contre sa propre Guilde. Alors que ma vue se brouillait, que mes forces m'abandonnaient, je ne regrettais rien de ma vie. J'avais vécu comme je mourrais, en combattant pour moi, et pour moi seule. Je n'avais besoin de rien ni personne. Non personne...personne...

J'avais la gorge sèche. Mon corps semblait fait de plomb tellement il était lourd. Ma tête également. Je sentais sur mon visage la présence de mon masque. J'étais allongée sur le dos et j'avais terriblement mal. Partout. Le moindre muscle me faisait souffrir le martyre. Je n'étais donc pas morte, puisque je sentais la douleur. Pourtant j'aurais dû y rester, j'avais sans doute perdu la moitié de mon sang et je me vidais par terre, le corps en morceau, lorsque j'avais sombré dans l'inconscience. Ma migraine carabinée m'empêchait de réfléchir, je n'arrivais pas à mettre mes idées au clair. Je n'avais pas exécuté les ordres d'Elèxandre, il avait envoyé Sao et quelques autres Zobals, qui d'ailleurs n'étaient pas intervenus dans le combat, pour m'espionner et me tuer en cas d'échec. Ou de faiblesse plus exactement. Et maintenant où étais-je ? Je réussis à ouvrir mes yeux pourpres. Je sentis enfin un matelas sous moi et un drap sur mon corps qui semblait nu. Ou presque. Des bandages serraient étroitement ma poitrine, ma cuisse gauche et mes flans. La pièce dans laquelle j'étais semblait plongée dans l'obscurité. Je ne savais même pas si nous étions en pleine journée ou bien au milieu de la nuit. Je tentai de bouger mais un gémissement de douleur franchit la barrière de mes lèvres sèches et j'abandonnai rapidement.

"- Enfin tu es réveillée ! Nous commencions tous à nous inquiéter pour toi ! Pépé-Vala t'a ramenée ici il y a plus d'une semaine tu sais et tu as bien failli mourir ! Quelques minutes plus tard et je ne pouvais pas te sauver ! Ne t'en fais pas je suis la seule, en qualité de médecin, à avoir vu ton visage ! Comment vas-tu dis-moi ? Tu as mal ? Comment t'appelles-tu au fait ?"

Tant de mots, dis beaucoup trop vite et d'une voix beaucoup trop aiguë pour mon pauvre crane qui hurlait à l'assassin. Je tournai le visage vers la personne qui venait de parler. Une Eniripsa aux cheveux écarlates et aux ailes blanches avait allumé quatre bougies et commençait à vérifier mes bandages en soulevant les draps.

"- Où suis-je ?"

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure rauque. Je n'avais pas réussi à pousser plus sur ma voix. Ma gorge était trop sèche pour cela. Et j'avais posé la première question qui m'était venue en tête. La petite médecin me répondit de sa voix joyeuse tout en changeant les bandes de ma cuisse.

"- Dans notre Guilde, les Angel's Requiem. C'est un de nos membres qui t'a trouvée, en très mauvais état d'ailleurs. Notre chef viendra te voir dès son retour de mission et lorsque tu iras mieux. Je suis bien la seule à pouvoir le mettre dehors !, s'exclama-t-elle, très amusée, ce qui me fit légèrement sourire. Maintenant réponds à mes questions chère Zobal ! Comment t'appelles-tu tout d'abord ?

- Aya."

J'avais prononcé cela après avoir bu l'eau qu'elle m'avait proposée et remis mon masque. Je ne prenais pas de risque en ne révélant que mon surnom. De plus j'étais connue sous mon prénom entier, et des Zobals qui s'appelaient Ayatsuru, il n'y en avait pas mille, donc autant ne pas prendre de risques. Il fallait qu'Elèxandre me croie morte. Et que je me rétablisse. Ensuite je verrais ce que je ferais.

"- Enchantée Aya, moi c'est Salenna. J'imagine que tu as mal, dis moi où que je puisse te soulager.

- Partout."

Elle éclata de rire. Je ne trouvais pas cela très drôle mais autant ne pas la contrarier, ne la connaissant pas je voulais éviter de la vexer et qu'elle ne me donne rien contre la douleur. Elle me fit avaler trois potions au goût atroce puis m'obligea à mâcher des feuilles de menthe. Cela me fit légèrement sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil mais la porte qui s'ouvrit me sortit de ma torpeur quelques secondes après. J'entendis Salenna s'éloigner vers la personne qui venait d'entrer en le sermonnant longuement à coup de « ne venez pas mettre la brouille ici » et autre « elle vient tout juste de se réveiller alors dehors ! ». Je me demandais qui cela pouvait bien être. Le chef de la Guilde ?

"- Eh alors l'patron l'a pas encore vu ?"

Ah non, visiblement ce n'était pas lui. C'était une voix légèrement chevrotante et je ne fus guère surprise de voir à la porte un vieil Enotruf alors que je me redressais dans le lit. Il me vit lui aussi et afficha un sourire édenté en approchant.

"- Ola ben la v'la donc ! Comment qu'tu vas miss ? T'étais pas en bon état quand j't'ai r'trouvée !

- C'est vous qui m'avez sauvée ?

- Eh oui ma p'tite ! Pépé-Vala, appelle-moi Pépé tout court ! Et toi c'est comment ?

- Aya, elle s'appelle Aya et maintenant sortez ! Elle doit se reposer !

- Oula la p'tite fée calme toi ! Pète un coup t'es toute bleue !"

Je ne m'attendais pas à une réplique de la sorte et alors que Salenna virait à un rouge aussi vif que ses cheveux, je ne pus me retenir d'éclater de rire. Tous deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers moi. L'Enutrof rit également avant de s'exclamer :

"- Ben tu vois elle va bien la d'moiselle ! Rire c'est l'meilleur remède !

- Ainsi que le repos et les plantes médicinales alors DEHORS !"

Le vieil Enutrof sortit en bougonnant que puisque c'était comme ça, il n'aiderait plus personne, ce qui me fit rire de nouveau. Je perdis mon sourire devant la mine sombre de l'Eniripsa mais elle retrouva sa bonne humeur en se tournant vers moi.

"- Au fait tu sais que tu as un visage vraiment magnifique ? Tu ferais tourner toutes les têtes si seulement tu pouvais le montrer !"

Heureusement qu'elle ne le voyait pas en cet instant, mes joues passèrent au rouge vif d'un seul coup sous son compliment. Un seul autre Eniripsa l'avait vu, un médecin de mon ancienne Guilde, et il m'avait fait des avances avant qu'il ne perde un morceau de son service trois pièces à cause d'un coup de dague parti trop vite de ma part. Enfin façon de parler. Cela lui apprendrait à ce pervers ! En plus il avait également fait des avances à Sao qui, du haut de son esprit lubrique, avait cédé bien volontiers. De toute manière elle était passée sous presque tous les membres masculins de la Guilde, et même quelques femmes. Elle était vraiment intenable lorsqu'elle s'y mettait !

"- Aya ? Aya tu m'entends ?"

Je sortis de mes pensées et souris légèrement même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Les Eniripsa étaient doués pour lire dans les yeux de leurs interlocuteurs. Elle me rendit mon sourire.

"- Au fait où suis-je précisément ?

- Dans notre quartier général, à Bonta. Excuse ma question un peu indiscrète mais comment as-tu terminé dans l'état dans lequel Pépé-Vala t'a trouvé ?

- Tu as raison, c'est indiscret."

Encore une fois je venais de me fermer comme une huître. Salenna parut légèrement déçue mais elle ne se vexa pas le moins du monde. Heureusement elle semblait avoir un caractère jovial et elle ne s'agaçait pas facilement. C'était une aubaine pour moi ! Pour le moment je devais penser à me reposer, à guérir, et ensuite je rencontrerais le chef de cette Guilde pour le remercier et je repartirais sur le dos de...de...

_« Oh non Pandora ! »_

"- Ma Dragodinde !, m'exclamai-je d'un coup en me redressant, faisant sursauter Salenna qui éclata de rire par la suite. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Ne t'en fais pas elle est dans un enclos de la cour intérieure ! Pépé-Vala, ou plutôt ses bras se souviennent de sa rencontre ! Il parait qu'elle veillait sur toi, elle lui a sauté dessus lorsqu'il a voulut t'approcher.

- Elle est blessée ?

- Elle avait des plaies sur le cou, assez profondes pour certaines, mais rien de bien grave elle s'en est déjà remise et mange presque normalement. Elle prend encore quelques compléments alimentaires mais tout va bien pour elle. Elle gardera sans doute quelques cicatrices cependant."

Des cicatrices ? Eh bien les Zobals étaient allés forts pour la capturer et la maintenir en place ! Mais visiblement elle avait réussi à s'échapper sans se faire blesser plus. J'étais soulagée qu'elle ait veillé sur moi avant que l'Enutrof ne me retrouve. Je ne voyais pas ma vie sans elle, elle était ma seule véritable amie et je ne pouvais aller nulle part sans elle. Enfin si, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Je me tournai vers Salenna qui était en train de nettoyer les bandes qu'elle m'avait retirées un peu plus tôt dans un bac d'eau rougie.

"- Tu es la seule médecin de cette Guilde ?

- Je suffis largement pour le moment, nous ne sommes pas nombreux. Nous étions trois Eniripsas autrefois, Raïki est parti depuis un mois en formation de guérisseur du feu. Quant à Pana..."

Je la vis baisser la tête et arrêter tout geste. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage puisqu'elle était de dos mais je savais qu'elle devait se mordre la lèvre, ou bien fermer rudement les yeux. Elle semblait au bord des larmes. J'avais fait une bêtise visiblement en posant cette question. Elle m'avait semblé plus qu'innocente pourtant. J'étais la reine des gaffes lorsque je m'y mettais.

"- Excuse moi, tu n'es pas forcée de me répondre.

- Il est mort, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi avec son grand sourire qui cachait sa peine. En mission, il a été assassiné. Mais je sais que tant que je penserais à lui, il sera là, près de moi !"

Elle était apparemment quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas démonter, même par un décès. Pourtant, à voir la tristesse dans son beau regard, ce Pana avait été très important pour elle. Peut-être même son meilleur ami, voire son amant ou même son mari. La jeune Eniripsa termina d'étendre les bandes mouillées pour qu'elles sèchent. Puis elle m'aida à changer les derniers bandages, ceux de ma poitrine. Je n'étais nullement gênée de me retrouver presque nue devant elle, elle était médecin et puis de toute manière je n'avais jamais été pudique avec les femmes. Mes longs cheveux pourpres cascadaient dans mon dos en une rivière douce et ondulée.

"- En plus d'avoir un beau visage tu as un corps de rêve !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Pourtant j'ai des hanches un peu trop rondes et un peu de ventre.

- Juste ce qu'il faut ! C'est du gâchis que tu ne montres pas tout ça ! Tous les hommes, de toutes races, te courraient après !

- Justement," soupirai-je en fronçant le nez sous ses rires.

J'étais assassin, et maintenant en plus d'être connue pour cela, même si à Bonta je ne l'étais pas, j'étais en fuite et je devais me faire passer pour morte ! Alors si tous les hommes commençaient à parler de moi et à me suivre partout, je ne risquais pas de passer inaperçue ! Je regardai par la fenêtre dont je venais tout juste de constater l'existence. Il faisait nuit, depuis combien de temps, je l'ignorais. J'avais donc dormi plus d'une semaine aux dires de ma jeune camarade. Élèxandre devait sans doute penser que je n'étais plus un problème désormais, surtout à la vue de l'état catastrophique de Sao. Parce que si moi j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang, elle avait perdu l'usage d'une jambe et d'un bras pour quelque temps. Sa colonne vertébrale en avait prit un sacré coup également, je n'étais pas peu fière de l'avoir amochée de la sorte. Malgré tout je savais que je ne pouvais plus remettre les pieds à Astrub ni même dans les environs. En fait je ne pouvais plus aller dans les zones sous le joug de mon ancienne Guilde. Bonta, une nouvelle ville pour un nouveau départ, du moins je l'espérais. En réalité je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je désirais. Vivre, certes, mais où ? Jamais je ne serais à l'abri, les Hixilones faisaient des missions dans tous les coins de notre monde même s'ils étaient établis à Astrub et les environs. Donc même si je devenais paysanne dans la contrée la plus lointaine, je serais retrouvée. Malheureusement pour moi, une Zobal avec de longs cheveux comme les miens se repérait de loin. En plus sur une Dragodinde. J'étais fichue !

"- Aya ? Tout va bien ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu devrais te reposer tu sais, tu trembles."

Je tremblais ? Oui, je me sentais légèrement fatiguée en effet. Je devais arrêter de réfléchir, ce n'était pas bon en ce moment même. Il fallait que je prenne soin de moi, quelque chose dont je n'étais pas vraiment habituée. Je me tournai vers Salenna. Derrière mon masque elle ne pouvait pas voir ma mine pâle, et heureusement d'ailleurs. La jeune Eniripsa éteignit trois des quatre bougies et installa un lit près du mien en souriant. Dans sa manière de bouger et de sourire elle me rappelait les mères de famille un peu rondouillardes qui prennent soin de leurs enfants en chantonnant et qui brandissent la cuillère en bois lorsqu'elles se fâchent. Bien entendu elle n'était nullement rondouillarde mais je la voyais bien lever une aiguille en menaçant les gêneurs pour qu'ils quittent son infirmerie. Je n'étais pas mécontente de l'avoir rencontrée. J'aurais pu tomber beaucoup plus mal. Mon infirmière se coucha et me rassura en disant qu'elle restait ici, et que je n'avais qu'à la réveiller si j'avais le moindre souci. J'acquiesçai et elle s'endormit doucement, me laissant seule face à mes pensées. Au-dehors, la lune brillait de mille feux dans le ciel. C'était la même lune qu'à Astrub, et pourtant mon cœur se serra doucement. Élèxandre et la Guilde avaient été ma seule famille. Pas une famille des plus exemplaires, certes, mais c'était là-bas qu'était mon foyer. Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ils me manquaient. Les cris de Calis et Aliage, les deux Iops, alors qu'ils se disputaient pour une mission ou une femme. Les venues de Sao en pleine nuit alors qu'elle savait que je ne dormais pas. La voix d'Elèxandre qui hurlait sur des membres qu'ils avaient pitoyablement échoués. Ou encore les appels des Eniripsas dans les couloirs qui allaient et venaient entre les chambres des blessés ou des malades. Tout cela n'était pas très valorisant, ni même très positif comme comportements, mais ils faisaient vivre le quartier général des Hixilones depuis les sept longues années où j'étais chez eux. Ils les faisaient vivre bien avant, et cela continuerait. Car même après ma mort, si j'avais la chance de vivre vieille, la Guilde continuerait d'exister. Même après la disparition du leader actuel, un autre prendrait la place et la tyrannie sur Astrub serait toujours présente. Alors que je perdais mon regard dans la pureté éclatante de la lune, mes pensées, elles, s'envolèrent une dernière fois vers mes camarades de Guilde. Pas les plus gentils, ni les plus attentionnées, mais ils avaient été mes frères et sœurs durant des années. Malgré la rudesse, on n'oubliait pas facilement sa famille. Aussi mauvaise et peu pieuse soit-elle. Je poussai un léger soupir. Je devais tourner la page. C'était ce que j'étais en train de faire. Penser à eux une dernière fois et leur dire adieu en regardant la lune. La même que Sao était sans doute en train de contempler. Car malgré notre violence durant le combat, nous étions toujours amies, les meilleures du monde. Enfin c'était du passé. Un adieu à ma sœur de cœur sous la clarté de l'astre de la nuit. Durant des heures je ne pus trouver le sommeil et je restais éveillée à regarder le firmament. Cependant, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, mes yeux se fermèrent tous seuls et je m'assoupis paisiblement. Mes rêves, pour la première fois depuis de longues années, ne furent pas hantés de cris d'agonie et de terreur mais d'un ciel d'un bleu très pur et d'un vent tiède qui caressait mes bras et mon visage découvert. D'une plage et de l'odeur de la mer. À un moment donné, une main s'était glissée dans la mienne. Je n'avais pas vu de qui il s'agissait, cependant je m'étais sentie bien et en sécurité simplement grâce à ce contact. J'eus le droit à un sommeil très reposant et j'ouvris les yeux quelques heures plus tard. Le temps de me redresser je me rendis compte que l'infirmerie était vide. La fenêtre ouverte aérait la pièce. Dehors, le soleil brillait. Le temps était idéal pour les commerçants ou même pour faire une balade à dos de Dragodinde. Alors que je portais la main à mon masque, je sentis sur ma joue droite qu'il était fissuré. On pouvait voir un petit bout de ma peau dorée. Tant pis, la fissure faisait à peine un centimètre de largeur, ce n'était pas comme si on voyait mon visage en entier. Et puis pour récupérer un nouveau masque je devrais aller à mon temple. Et vu que j'étais connue là-bas, c'était comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Non, j'allais garder celui-ci, ce n'était pas bien grave. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux que la veille. Je n'avais plus mal à la poitrine ni à la cuisse, mais mon flan me tiraillait toujours. Je fronçai le nez en bougeant légèrement. Je réussis à me lever. Heureusement j'étais de constitution plutôt bonne donc je n'avais pas besoin de me tenir au lit ou aux murs pour marcher. Le drap autour de mon corps seulement couvert de bandages, je fis quelques pas dans la pièce pour regagner totalement mon équilibre.

"- Tu es debout ? Salenna ne va pas être contente elle veut que tu te reposes !"

Je me tournai vers la fenêtre de laquelle la voix claire et joyeuse provenait. Sur le rebord était perchée une jeune Ecaflip, sa queue fouettant l'air vivement, provoquant un petit bruit qui venait du grelot accroché au bout. Elle avait un doux pelage d'un blanc immaculé, des yeux dorés, de grandes oreilles touffues, de longues moustaches et une petite truffe rose. Elle était vêtue des habits des Ecaflip, de couleur rose pâle, avec des guêtres noires. Ses cheveux étaient, eux aussi, rouges, mais foncés cette fois, un peu comme les miens. Décidément nous étions trois femmes avec la même couleur capillaire. Ce constat m'amusa légèrement et je lui fis face alors qu'elle remuait les oreilles d'un air coquin et espiègle. Elle ressemblait à un chaton qui aurait grandi trop vite. À sa ceinture elle portait une arme que je reconnue comme une Griffe Rose. Elle descendit de la fenêtre et sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à moi. Puis elle me tourna autour, les yeux pétillants, et siffla d'admiration avant de regarder sa propre poitrine. Je me rendis compte qu'elle faisait ma taille, donc elle n'était pas bien grande non plus.

"- T'as de la chance ! J'aimerais en avoir plus moi !"

Cette réplique me fit beaucoup rire. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela ! Quelle répartie ! Elle me regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

"- Au fait tu t'appelles comment ?

- Aya, répondis-je après m'être calmée. Je m'appelle Aya.

- Moi c'est Rau-Chan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Chan !"

Rau-Chan ? Quel prénom bien étrange elle avait. Je lui souris, même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir. Elle le sentit sans doute car elle agita joyeusement la queue de droite à gauche en remuant les moustaches. J'entendis la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir dans mon dos et je vis Salenna arriver. Elle fut étonnée de me voir debout, visiblement elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je puisse marcher aussi rapidement.

"- Vas t'asseoir sur ton lit, je vais changer tes bandages, Chan tu sors s'il te plait.

- Oh mais pourquoi ?! Gémit l'Ecaflip.

- Parce que ! Aller file !"

Elle obéit et s'en alla après m'avoir saluée une dernière fois. Je m'assis sur le matelas désigné et la jeune Eniripsa m'enleva mes bandages usagers. Apparemment mes blessures étaient sur la voie de la guérison. Les pansements furent rapidement changés et je pus mettre mes vêtements. Un des membres de la Guilde, après avoir vu que les anciens étaient dans un état pitoyable, en avait cousus des nouveaux. Ils étaient parfaits. Je retrouvai avec plaisir le confort de mes bottes en cuir souple et la présence de mon bâton à ma hanche droite. Dehors, j'entendis un cri qui me fit sursauter et sourire en même temps. Je sortis de l'infirmerie en courant sous les protestations de Salenna sans même me rendre compte que mes cheveux étaient encore détachés, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. Je courus à vive allure dans le domaine des Angel's Requiem. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais tout de même assez pour me perdre. Heureusement le cri résonna de nouveau pour me guider. Je débarquai dans une cours intérieure pavée. Le soleil brillait dans un ciel toujours aussi haut et pur. Quelques personnes sursautèrent en me voyant arriver à toute allure mais je n'y fis pas attention. Je remarquai seulement l'objet de mon enthousiasme.

"- Pandora !"

La Dragodinde se jeta presque sur moi en me voyant, poussant un long piaillement de joie. Elle mit sa tête imposante dans mon cou en ronronnant comme un chaton alors que je la caressais, trop heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle m'avait terriblement manquée malgré le peu de temps où j'étais restée sans la voir. Enfin plus d'une semaine mais j'avais dormi la plupart du temps donc ça ne comptait pas. Je bénis une nouvelle fois la présence de mon masque sur mon visage qui cachait mes larmes de soulagement. J'avais eu tellement peur pour elle. Elle avait veillé sur moi et m'avait défendue, et à présent elle était tout ce qui me restait. Je sentis sous mes doigts une irrégularité. Salenna avait raison, elle avait des cicatrices sur le cou, et une plaie qui n'était pas encore tout à fait guérie. Elle secoua la tête gaiement avant de me lécher le masque à l'emplacement de la joue. Cela me fit doucement rire.

"- Oui ma belle je suis là," lui murmurai-je.

Elle me tourna autour en sautillant joyeusement, agitant sa queue comme un chienchien. Elle devait sans doute en avoir marre de rester enfermer dans le domaine. Je vis Chan arriver avec une Dragodinde pourpre en souriant largement.

"- Je te présente Ithaque. J'allais aller en ville, tu viens avec moi ? Le marché de Bonta est le plus magnifique de tout le Royaume !

- Avec plaisir."

J'avais un besoin fou de sortir un peu. Elle m'entraîna hors du domaine et nous montâmes en selle. Les deux montures semblaient s'entendre assez bien, du moins elles ne se sautaient pas dessus pour se battre c'était déjà cela. Le soleil chauffait délicieusement mes bras nus alors qu'un vent tiède agitait mes cheveux. Je les rassemblai d'ailleurs en une tresse désordonnée, certes, mais qui dégageait mes épaules du poids de ma tignasse. Après quelques minutes à discuter tout en marchant dans la forêt, nous atteignîmes la ville de Bonta elle-même. C'était très différent d'Astrub. Ici les gens ne craignaient pas la tyrannie d'Elèxandre, les enfants jouaient réellement dans les rues sans risquer de se faire renverser ou agresser par des Hixilones. Les commerçants nous saluaient à notre passage. Comme venait de me dire Chan, les Angel's Requiem, AR pour aller plus vite, n'étaient pas très connus sauf dans cette ville. Bien entendu, ils étaient basés ici, et en plus de cela ils faisaient tout pour faciliter la vie des habitants en dehors de leurs missions. Deux tofus voletèrent près de nous puis ils partirent dans le ciel en slalomant joyeusement. Quatre pious bleus picoraient près d'une échoppe de pain. Un chacha blanc courut quelques minutes entre les pattes de nos deux Dragodindes avant de bifurquer dans une rue et d'entrer dans une maison. Il me rappelait Soki, le petit chacha noir d'Astrub. Quelques instants plus tard nous débarquâmes sur la place commerçante. Mettant pied à terre, nous nous regardâmes en même temps en souriant. Nous étions d'accord. Les étalages étaient magnifiques, ils proposaient des fruits frais, des poissons pêchés quelques heures avant, de la viande séchée, des pinces de crabe et de la laine de boufton blanche et noire. Les odeurs se mélangeaient, celle de la nourriture, des fleurs et du cuir. Un forgeron terminait un ouvrage, deux vieilles Enutrofs cousaient ce qui ressemblait à une robe jaune aux détails brodés. Je souris derrière mon masque. J'aimais déjà cet endroit, cependant je ne pourrais pas y rester indéfiniment. Après avoir rencontré le chef des Angel's Requiem pour le remercier d'avoir accepté que je reste le temps de ma guérison, je devrais partir. Mais pour le moment, je profitai de cette journée en compagnie de l'Ecaflip qui semblait plus heureuse que jamais. Elle souriait à tout va, parlait très vite et montrait tout du doigt. On aurait dit un chaton encore une fois, les yeux pétillants de curiosité et de joie. Nous passâmes la matinée à nous balader dans les rues, au marché. Mon amie me fit visiter les coins les plus jolis de Bonta et m'en parlait comme de son foyer, toujours avec cette étincelle d'innocence et d'espièglerie dans la voix et les yeux. À midi, nous nous restaurâmes dans une petite échoppe tenue par un couple de Pandawas qui nous accueillirent chaleureusement. Dans l'endroit ma foi petit mais plein de convivialité, nous partageâmes une table avec trois guerriers Iop qui se vantèrent de leurs exploits et deux Roublardes qui mangeaient en silence, soupirant de temps en temps aux racontars des trois braillards comme elles les appelèrent, ce qui nous fit bien rire. Dans l'après-midi, alors que nous étions en train de nous balader dans la forêt à côté de la ville, Rau-Chan sauta du dos de sa Dragodinde pour bondir dans un arbre en hurlant comme une folle :

"- DAD !"

Dad ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Ma réponse ne fut pas longue à arriver lorsque ma camarade retomba lourdement sur le sol, bloquant sous elle un Sadida qui éclata de rire avant de la soulever avec une facilité déconcertante. En même temps elle était fluette et lui plutôt costaud. Son visage était illuminé d'un sourire amusé et fraternel, ses cheveux longs et lâchés dans son dos, se terminant en dread. Enfin, il avait un bouc attaché avec un bout de cuir.

"- Salut sac à puce, rigola-t-il en la tenant par la ceinture.

- Lâche-moi l'arbuste !, feula-t-elle, les oreilles en arrière.

- Du calme chaton !"

Il la lâcha et elle retomba sur ses pieds avant de lui sauter au cou en riant de sa voix d'enfant. Il la souleva du sol en la serrant contre lui. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Un vrai petit couple. Il la reposa par terre et l'embrassa sur le front.

"- Dad tu m'as manqué ! Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

- Plutôt bien, même si j'me suis fait emmerder sur le retour, soupira-t-il. Faut qu'je parle à Kota, il est au QG ?

- Non, ni lui, ni Valadion, ni Rearith.

- Rhaaaa mais qu'est-ce qu'ils branlent encore ces trois-là ?! Au fait tu m'présentes pas à ton amie ?"

Il venait de me lancer un regard mi-amusé mi-charmeur qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel. C'était visiblement dans son caractère. L'Ecaflip se tourna vers moi et m'invita à m'avancer, ce que je fis après être descendue de ma monture. Je m'inclinai respectueusement comme j'avais appris à le faire. Un peu de politesse que Diable !

"- C'est Aya, Pépé l'a trouvée blessée et Salenna l'a soignée !

- Enchanté p'tite Zobal, et sois pas si formelle avec moi, j'suis qu'un membre des AR t'sais !, rit-il. Décoince-toi p'tit bout, j'm'appelle Sadi-dad, mais tout l'monde m'appelle Dad !"

Drôle de nom pour un Sadi...une minute...DÉCOINCE-TOI ?! Je n'étais PAS coincée ! Non mais ! Je le foudroyai du regard à travers les trous de mon masque, ce qui le fit rire. Rau-Chan s'avança vers moi d'un air désolé en constatant mon état d'agacement profond.

"- Il est toujours comme ça, fais pas attention.

- Mais t'sais bien qu'y'a qu'toi qu'j'aime mon p'tit sac à puce, sois pas jalouse !

- Je suis pas jalouse ! Et moi j't'aime pas !" répliqua-t-elle, les oreilles de nouveau en arrière.

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler tous les deux devant mes yeux. On aurait dis un vieux couple d'Enutrofs ! Je souris doucement alors que Pandora et Ithaque broutaient derrière moi, apparemment très loin des préoccupations de ma pauvre camarade Ecaflip. Je levai le visage vers le ciel. Toujours aussi bleu. Le mauvais temps ne semblait pas décidé à arriver, tant mieux, cela nous laissait tout le reste de la journée pour nous balader et nous détendre. Un bon entraînement ne me ferait pas de mal non plus, je me sentais toute rouillée ! Mais dans mon état ce n'était pas vraiment recommandé. Alors que cette pensée m'effleura l'esprit, mon cœur se serra. Un mauvais pressentiment, encore. Que se passait-il cette fois-ci ? Quelque chose de grave. À Astrub. Je le sentais. Je ne pouvais deviner ce qu'Elèxandre avait encore fais mais il ne valait mieux pas mettre les pieds là-bas.

"- Aya ! Allez viens, on raccompagne Dad au QG !"

L'appel de Rau-Chan coupa mes pensées noires et je me tournai vers elle. Elle était en selle, le Sadida posé sur sa propre Dragodinde. Je remontai sur Pandora et nous nous dirigeâmes de nouveau vers la ville. Les deux AR discutaient, Sadi-dad semblait beaucoup s'amuser à taquiner sa jeune compagne qui se vexait bien vite, ce qui le faisait rire de plus belle. Ensuite elle feulait et répliquait avant qu'ils ne changent de sujet et que cela ne recommence. Ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble. Visiblement le Sadida n'était pas insensible au charme enfantin et plein de vie de sa jeune amie, ce qui n'était guère étonnant après tout. Je restai en arrière, les laissant parler tous les deux. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu aux dires de Rau-Chan. Entre leurs missions respectives ils n'avaient même pas pu se croiser quelques minutes. Le trajet se passa bien, de toute manière dans cette contrée les ennuis ne semblaient pas vraiment de mise. Enfin sans les Hixilones ils étaient de suite moins importants de toute façon ! Mes longs cheveux volaient dans le vent et je profitai du calme du retour pour faire ma tresse habituelle qui prenait le dessous de mes cheveux non pris dans la couette. Elle descendait plus bas que les mèches attachées par mon ruban. C'était avec cette coiffure que je me sentais le mieux, tout était retenu pour éviter que j'aie la vue brouillée et c'était plus joli qu'une simple couette. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici je me reconnaissais vraiment alors que je croisais mon reflet dans un petit ruisseau qui courait à côté du chemin. Cependant, et c'était cela depuis mon entrée chez les Hixilones donc cela n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain, je ne voyais pas la jeune Zobal qui souhaitait faire le bien dans le monde et apporter un Dofus à sa race pour devenir une Légende. Non. Je ne voyais pas une personne bonne. Je voyais Ayatsuru la Pourpre. La meurtrière. Qui tuait de sang froid. Qui n'hésitait pas à torturer juste pour le plaisir d'entendre les cris de douleur et d'agonie des pauvres paysans, forgerons et autres boulangers qui n'avaient rien demandé et qui cherchaient seulement à vivre dans cette tyrannie. Je détournai le regard de ce reflet que je haïssais. J'avais arrêté Pandora sans même m'en rendre compte, perdue dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs une nouvelle fois. Un petit cri me fit sursauter et je vis, dans le reflet du ruisseau, quelque chose sur mon épaule. Je me tournai pour me retrouver nez contre truffe avec un bébé Phorreur qui poussa un autre cri en me regardant de ses grands yeux. Il sauta derrière moi sur la selle de Pandora qui ne semblait nullement dérangée par ce petit animal, broutant tranquillement en attendant que je me décide à repartir.

"- Bonjour toi, que fais-tu ici tout seul ? Où est ta maman dis-moi ?"

Alors que j'approchai la main pour le caresser, il me mordit assez rudement avant de sauter sur l'herbe.

"- Aïe ! Hey je ne t'ai rien fait !"

Je dus l'effrayer à crier de la sorte car il courut se réfugier dans un buisson, me fixant toujours en tremblant. Je me giflai mentalement. Il devait avoir peur de moi à la base, et pourtant il était venu me voir. Et moi, tout ce que je faisais, c'était lui hurler dessus parce qu'il s'était défendu en se croyant en danger. Je mis pied à terre et voulus m'approcher du buisson, à genoux sur l'herbe pour ne pas paraître trop grande et menaçante. Cependant je n'avais pas fais un pas que je vis le sol tacheté de rouge. Du sang. Il était blessé ? Cela expliquait mieux son attaque contre moi alors. Je m'arrêtai et le scrutai longuement. Il ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux, tremblant toujours sous son buisson. Ce n'était pas la peine de l'approcher, il partirait en courant et se ferait plus de mal que de bien dans la précipitation. Je me relevai et pris dans une des sacoches de ma Dragodinde trois pommes que je fis rouler jusqu'au petit animal.

"- Tiens, mange, elles sont pour toi."

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de les renifler de loin. Je ne m'attendais de toute manière pas à ce qu'il fasse un geste en ma présence. Je remontai donc en selle et partis. J'entendis dans mon dos le bruit rapide de petits pas et celui des pommes qui croquent sous la dent. Au moins il se nourrissait, c'était déjà cela. Il avait une chance de survivre. Faible, certes, mais elle existait. Je rejoignis à vive allure mes deux camarades qui s'étaient arrêtés sans doute en s'apercevant que je n'étais plus derrière eux. Rau-Chan eut un grand sourire en me voyant et ce fut Sadi-dad qui prit la parole, toujours avec son air amusé et un brin charmeur :

"- On a faillit attendre ! T'étais paumé p'tite Zobal ou quoi ?!

- Non. Et arrêtez de m'appeller "p'tite Zobal" !, me hérissai-je.

- Allons-y, coupa l'Ecaflip avant qu'il ne réplique. Nous sommes presque arrivés, et Dad arrête de l'embêter !

- Mais j'fais qu'rire un peu sac à puce !"

Et aller ça recommençait ! Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas se défendre contre ce surnom, ce qui les amena à une autre chamaillerie. Ce fut comme cela durant tout le trajet jusqu'au domaine Angel's Requiem. Une fois là-bas, nous nous occupâmes de nos montures. Sadi-dad nous laissa ensuite et Rau-Chan me raccompagna dans l'infirmerie où j'allais sans doute passer la nuit encore une fois. Salenna soupira de soulagement en nous voyant arriver.

"- Vous voila !

- Dad est de retour Salenna !

- Et Searis aussi si tu veux le voir.

- Génial !

- Doucement il est blessé tout de même Chan ! "

Trop tard, elle était sortit en courant de la pièce. L'Eniripsa en rit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi, les mains sur les hanches.

"- Enlève tes habits que je change tes bandages toi !"

J'obéis sans rechigner, sachant que je risquais ma vie si j'osais lui tenir tête. Elle fit cela rapidement avant de me demander comment s'était passée la journée. L'après-midi n'était pas encore terminée mais elle préférait que je sois de retour pour me reposer un peu. Je lui racontais ce que nous avions fait avec Rau-Chan. L'Eniripsa ne parut guère surprise des lieux que m'avait fait visiter l'Ecaflip. Elle m'apprit qu'elle était chez les AR depuis très longtemps et qu'elle connaissait la ville comme sa poche de ce fait. S'y balader, que se soit sous le soleil ou la pluie, était son activité favorite apparemment. Elle était très aimée dans les environs aux dires de la guérisseuse. Alors que nous étions en train de discuter, je vis un petit autel dressé dans un coin de l'infirmerie. Je n'y avais pas fait attention avant. Une petite table de bois, quelques bougies qui brûlaient, chacune posée sur quelque chose. J'en vis notamment une sur un tabard bleu de Iop. Une autre sur une toge dont je ne voyais pas vraiment la couleur. Voyant que je fixais l'autel, Salenna se tourna vers lui, les yeux se voilant légèrement lorsqu'elle regarda les quatre bougies.

"- Quatre de nos membres qui sont morts il y a peu. Les objets sur lesquelles se trouvent les bougies sont les seuls choses que nous avons récupérées d'eux. La toge, c'était celle de Pana, tu sais l'Eniripsa dont je t'ai parlé."

Je la vis me tourner le dos sans doute pour cacher ses larmes. Je n'avais jamais connu la peine de perdre un être cher vu les membres des Hixilones, donc je ne pouvais qu'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Et c'était plutôt difficile.

"- Je suis navrée Salenna, excuse-moi.

Ce n'est rien !, s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire, en me faisant de nouveau face. Repose-toi, j'ai reçu un message de Kotaro, notre chef, et il sera de retour demain avec Valadion et Rearith normalement. Le bras droit et le trésorier," rajouta-t-elle en voyant ma mine interrogatrice.

Il me restait donc cette fin d'après-midi et une nuit pour reprendre le maximum de force. Le lendemain je remercierais ces trois personnes puis je partirais. Je ne savais pas où encore. Me cacher dans la forêt tout le reste de ma vie semblait une idée plutôt plaisante, enfin pour une lâche, ce que je n'étais pas. Ce n'était pas en me creusant la tête à m'en donner la migraine que j'allais trouver la solution. Le mieux était que je me pose l'esprit quelques heures, je trouverais bien une idée tôt ou tard. De toute manière Elèxandre allait rapidement apprendre que je n'étais pas morte, se lancer à ma poursuite et me tuer avant la prochaine pleine lune, donc ce n'était pas bien la peine que je me donne tant de mal ! Non je n'étais pas pessimiste, juste réaliste. L'Eniripsa me sortit de mes pensées en me donnant une tasse d'un liquide fumant qui sentait terriblement fort et mauvais, ce qui me fit froncer le nez.

"- Enlève ton masque et avale ça !

- Qu'est-ce tu as mis dedans pour que ça ait cette odeur !

- Crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir," répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé.

En effet j'avais posé la question sans vraiment vouloir de réponse, sinon je n'aurais pas été capable d'en prendre une seule goutte. Je retirai mon masque le temps de prendre mon médicament puis le remis pour cacher ma grimace de dégoût. La vache que c'était mauvais ! On aurait dis de la bouse de boufton ! Plus jamais je ne reprendrai de cette mixture immonde, je préférai encore rester au lit une semaine de plus.

"- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça à boire au fait ?

- Pour que tes blessures cicatrisent bien et qu'elles ne se rouvrent pas. C'est très efficace.

- Dis-moi que c'est la première et dernière fois que j'en bois.

- Normalement oui, enfin pour cette fois."

Elle éclata de rire alors que je soupirais lourdement. Au moment où j'allais reprendre la parole, Pépé-Vala entra dans la pièce et m'adressa son sourire édenté. Il se fit d'ailleurs rabrouer par l'infirmière car il n'avait pas frappé.

"- Alors p'tite, comment qu'tu vas ? Mieux à c'que j'vois !

- Oui, beaucoup mieux, lui répondis-je en souriant derrière mon masque.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! Bon et l'patron il fait quoi là ! Il loupe une sacrée jolie d'moiselle le p'tiot !"

Je vis Salenna lever les yeux au ciel et cela me fit doucement rire. L'Enutrof me fit un léger clin d'œil complice en me voyant de si bonne humeur. Je remarquai alors quelque chose derrière lui et l'Eniripsa aussi visiblement puisqu'elle s'écria d'un seul coup :

"- ET LES ANIMAUX C'EST DEHORS !"

Je vis alors qu'il s'agissait d'un phorreur adulte blanc. Cela me rappelait le bébé que j'avais aidé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. J'espérais qu'il allait s'en sortir tout de même, et je regrettais de ne pas avoir pu regarder ses blessures et l'aider d'avantage. Bien entendu cela ne m'étonnait pas que Pépé-Vala ait une de ces créatures comme familier. Les blancs étaient plutôt rares et je me demandais comment il avait fait pour se le procurer avant de penser que c'était un Enutrof et donc que je ne voulais pas savoir au final. Entrer dans ses magouilles, très peu pour moi. J'étais largement assez connue comme cela.

"- Aller la p'tite fée ! L'est tout sage mon phopho ! R'garde comme qu'il est mignon !"

En effet il était plutôt sage, il se contentait de regarder autour de lui en restant près de son maître. Alors que les deux personnes commençaient à se disputer, je portais mon attention sur la fenêtre ouverte. Le jour déclinait déjà. Une petite sortie en forêt dans la soirée ne me ferait pas de mal. Je pourrais être un peu au calme pour réfléchir. Non pas que l'ambiance de cette Guilde me déplaisait mais je n'y étais guère habituée. Trop de vie, trop d'excitation pour une seule journée. J'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, enfin avec Pandora, mais elle, c'était différent. Il me fallait trouver rapidement une solution, un endroit où aller le temps que les Hixilones ne me retrouvent et ne me tuent. Je pris une petite inspiration et me tournai vers Salenna et Pépé-Vala pour leur annoncer que je ne mangeais pas ici lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas épouvantable qui nous fit tous sursauter.

"- Salenna ! Dépêche-toi elle est gravement blessée !"

Je vis un Roublard entrer dans l'infirmerie. Ses vêtements, à la base noirs, étaient couverts de sang et en lambeau à certains endroits, révélant notamment une partie de son torse. Il avait une plaie sur la tempe gauche où son bandeau était en morceau, cette partie du visage totalement inondée donc, et il ne pouvait visiblement plus s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite. Il portait dans ses bras ce que je crus au départ être un cadavre de je ne savais quelle race. Il me fallut deux secondes d'observation pour constater qu'il s'agissait d'une Iop. Son tabard rouge à la croix blanche était déchiré et pendait lamentablement autour de son corps. Sa peau aussi pâle que la neige était recouverte de sang pour l'heure et ses cheveux blancs immaculés étaient défaits et cascadaient presque jusqu'au sol. Une blessure béante lui ouvrait le ventre tellement profondément qu'on voyait une partie de son intestin. Sa gorge était lacérée, ses bras et ses jambes tellement ouverts par endroits que les os ressortaient. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, je m'étonnais même qu'elle soit encore en vie. Elle devait avoir un seuil de résistance à la douleur extrêmement élevé et une endurance assez extraordinaire.

"- Émilie ! Que lui est-il arrivé Shiley ?"

Alors qu'elle posait cette question, Salenna avait déposé la jeune Iop sur un lit et tiré autour d'elle un rideau pour que personne ne puisse voir. Ce dénommé Shiley s'assit lourdement sur une chaise en fixant le rideau blanc d'un air plus qu'inquiet, ne semblant même pas faire attention à ses propres blessures que Pépé-Vala commença à désinfecter.

"- Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade alors que nous passions près d'Astrub.

- Qui étaient-ils ? Il en faut beaucoup pour vous battre tous les deux, et surtout pour la mettre dans cet état, dit l'Enutrof.

- Aucune idée. Y'avait un Zobal, qu'on a réussi à battre. Ils étaient cinq en tout, encapuchonnés. Ils nous sont tombés dessus d'un seul coup et ont pris de suite Émilie. Ils l'ont attachée et torturée sous mes yeux et j'ai même pas été capable de la protéger..."

Il semblait complètement retourné. C'était normal après tout, même s'il était un combattant expérimenté, et visiblement c'était le cas, il semblait beaucoup tenir à sa camarade. La voir se faire torturer sans rien pouvoir faire avait dû être une épreuve plus qu'infernale. Je ne savais pas ce que l'on ressentait bien entendu, j'avais toujours été à la place du bourreau. Alors que Salenna faisait le compte des blessures de sa patiente à voix haute tout en la soignant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle annonça même qu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à la sauver, une de ses phrases m'interpella.

"- Elle a de l'eau dans les poumons.

- La chef du groupe contrôlait l'eau, et à un niveau que je n'avais jamais encore pu constater," annonça le Roublard.

La chef ? Et ils avaient dis qu'ils s'étaient fait attaquer près d'Astrub. Pour avoir fait nombre de mission avec elle, ce mode opératoire ressemblait fortement à celui de Sao. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient été battus dans ce cas-là, elle ne laissait jamais rien au hasard en plus d'avoir un niveau de maîtrise particulièrement élevé. Même en tombant sur des adversaires plus forts qu'elle, elle savait s'en sortir. Soit elle arrivait à ses fins soit elle pouvait tout de même s'enfuir rapidement lorsqu'elle voyait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, ce qui était très rare. Elle prévoyait toujours tout pour faire souffrir ses victimes avant de les tuer. En même temps je m'embarquais dans cette idée sauf que je ne voyais pas pourquoi Sao aurait attaqué deux personnes à part pour le plaisir. Et dans ce cas elle aurait agit seule. Là, la personne était aidée de trois alliés et ils étaient camouflés sous des capes. Donc, si c'était Sao, elle était en mission. Et donc j'y reviens, quel intérêt pour Elèxandre d'attaquer un Roublard et une Iop ? Aucun ! Je me trompais forcément, pour une fois les Hixilones étaient innocents. C'était pour toutes les fois où ce n'était pas le cas, voila. Le Roublard se tourna vers moi, remarquant enfin ma présence, et il fronça les sourcils avant de renifler de mépris.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'une Zobal fait ici ?

- J'l'ai trouvé blessée et j'l'ai ram'née ici, alors t'en vas pas l'enguirlander hein !

- Ça va Papy j'ai rien dis ! J'demande juste !

- Avec un ton qui enlève toute idée d'amitié, répliquai-je.

- Et alors ?! J'aime pas les Zobals, alors viens pas m'les briser demoiselle !"

Il me lança un regard assassin auquel je répondis par un magnifique levé d'œil au ciel. Je l'entendis gronder comme un Milimilou.

"- Sortez tous ! Et appelez Searis, j'ai besoin de son aide !"

La voix de Salenna claqua comme un fouet dans l'infirmerie. Elle était calme, certes, mais j'entendis bien que l'aide demandée était plus que nécessaire. L'état de ladite Émilie était critique et l'Eniripsa semblait avoir du mal à la stabiliser. Je sortis la première et Pépé-Vala me doubla en courant, allant sans doute chercher la personne que Salenna avait réclamé. Je restai donc seule dans le couloir avec Shiley qui me scruta une seconde avant de partir lui aussi, sa cape volant derrière lui. Je poussai un léger soupire et sortit dans la cours intérieure pour accéder aux enclos des Dragodindes. Pandora et Ithaque broutaient tranquillement avec trois autres consœurs. Je n'eus pas le courage de la déranger et me perchai dans un arbre pour les regarder toutes les cinq. Je souris derrière mon masque. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bien, aussi heureuse. Elle semblait comblée, entourée de la sorte de camarades, tranquille dans un bel enclos. Ceux de Hixilones étaient plus grands et tout aussi verts, certes, mais les Dragodindes, pour la plupart, avaient la personnalité de leurs maîtres. Donc autant dire que ce n'était pas vraiment un plaisir de vivre avec certaines. Qu'elle reprenne des forces, car à la nuit tombée la forêt nous attendait. Poussant un léger soupire, je m'endormis sur ma branche, le vent frais caressant mes bras doucement. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, ce fut alors que la nuit était tombée depuis sans doute deux heures déjà, trois peut-être. Je descendis de ma branche et entrai dans l'enclos. Ma monture alla vers moi en poussant un cri de joie. Je la sellai rapidement avant de partir pour la forêt, au calme. La fraîcheur des lieux me fit sourire. De cela aussi, j'en avais besoin. Le soleil tapait fort en journée et je ne me plaignis pas du vent qui soufflait. Les bois étaient silencieux, les bruits venant seulement de la ville. Alors que ma Dragodinde marchait tranquillement entre les arbres, j'abaissai les paupières quelques secondes pour profiter un maximum du bien-être que je ressentais en ces lieux. La lune brillait dans le ciel, éclairant de sa lumière argentée tous les territoires de notre beau monde. Le murmure du petit ruisseau m'indiqua que j'étais sur le bon chemin. Pandora avait sans doute deviné où je comptais aller car je n'avais même pas besoin de la guider. Trois gerbilles sautillèrent de l'autre côté du ruisseau avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt elle-même, quittant le sentier de part et d'autre du court d'eau. Ma monture secoua la tête avant d'éternuer. Je souris en voyant que c'était à cause d'une plume qui venait de lui tomber sur les naseaux. Plume qui venait d'un piou rouge qui se posa quelques secondes sur la queue de ma Dragodinde, piaillant joyeusement. Puis il s'envola de nouveau vers les étoiles. Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'endroit voulut et je mis souplement pied à terre. Le temps d'enlever sa selle, sa bride et ses sacoches et ma monture se roula par terre avec délice, à moitié dans la boue au passage ce qui prévoyait un bon nettoyage avant de repartir. Elle se secoua ensuite et commença à brouter tranquillement. Posant le matériel près de l'eau, je partis en quête de bois. Une fois le feu ronflant, je m'assis devant. Dans mes sacoches se trouvaient encore quelques provisions datant de ma dernière mission en tant qu'Hixilone. Je sortis un filet de poisson fumé et une cuisse de boufton que je fis réchauffer au-dessus des flammes. Une bonne odeur de viande grillée s'éleva rapidement au-dessus et autour de moi. Alors que je mordais dans le poisson après avoir retiré mon masque, j'entendis un petit bruit dans les buissons. Cela me fit sourire. Je savais que mon piège allait fonctionner. Un piaillement plus tard et je vis sortir d'entre les branchages une petite truffe rose accompagnée de deux micro cornes blanches. La tête se montra entièrement d'un seul coup, les grands yeux plein d'étoiles rivés sur le feu et la viande qui cuisait.

"- Tu montres le bout de ton museau petit bonhomme."

Au son de ma voix, le bébé phorreur recula. Il semblait plus craintif que dans l'après-midi. Je terminai mon petit dîner et pris la cuisse de boufton chaude, en coupant un morceau. Puis je m'approchai légèrement du petit animal qui poussa un cri sans doute dans l'espoir de m'effrayer. Me postant à un mètre de lui, je posai le bout de viande sur le sol et allai me rasseoir à ma place, mordant dans la cuisse. Pas mal. Du coin de l'œil, je guettai les gestes du phorreur. Sa tête était de nouveau ressortit du buisson et je le voyais renifler avec envie, les yeux de nouveau brillant. Mais visiblement il hésitait. Je pris une nouvelle bouchée.

"- C'est meilleur chaud tu sais."

Il feula presque mais fit quelques pas rapides, attrapa le morceau et recula tout aussi vite, retournant dans son buisson pour dévorer son dîner à grands coups de dent. Il sortit une nouvelle fois sa petite tête, se léchant les babines et regardant le reste de cuisse que j'avais dans la main. J'en coupais un autre bout et lui lançai. Il s'avança pour le manger sans retourner entre les branches cette fois. Bien. Ce manège recommença, à chaque fois il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi. Au dernier morceau, il était à moins d'un mètre et le feu l'éclairait assez pour que je puisse voir enfin ce qu'il avait. Son dos était lacéré de griffures plus ou moins profondes. Son poil gris était collé par le sang. Je devais voir cela de plus près et le soigner. Malheureusement je n'avais pas d'herbes médicinales sous la main.

"- Pandora."

La monture me regarda et poussa un léger cri. Je me levai et partis dans la forêt. Elle veillait sur notre petit invité, je pouvais aller tranquillement cueillir ce dont j'avais besoin. Ce fut rapide, heureusement, je me voyais mal passer la nuit à chercher trois feuilles. Je revins à mon petit campement et ris doucement en constatant que le bébé phorreur n'était pas aussi timide qu'il semblait, la tête enfoncée dans une des sacoches en train de grignoter mes biscuits aux noisettes et à la cawotte. Il ressortit son museau couvert de miettes et, tout en mâchant, il poussa un piaillement tout joyeux, la queue battant l'air vivement.

"- On te tient par le ventre toi."

Mon ton doux et amusé ne sembla pas l'effrayer. Il avait vu que je ne lui voulais aucun mal, c'était bon je pouvais m'approcher. Cela avait été plus facile que prévu. Je m'assis à ma place et il monta sur mes genoux en me reniflant.

"- Tu as tout mangé petit goinfre je n'ai plus rien."

Il se roula donc en boule et ferma les yeux. C'était malin je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je sifflai ma monture et lui donnai un linge qu'elle alla tremper dans l'eau avant de me le rendre et de retourner à son herbe. Je nettoyai doucement le pelage doux du petit animal. Une fois propre, je pus constater que les blessures n'étaient pas si méchantes que cela. Je mis dessus les feuilles humidifiées. Le lendemain, les plaies seraient en bonne voix de cicatrisation et il guérirait rapidement par la suite. Je poussai un petit soupire et perdis mon regard dans les flammes face à moi, profitant de leur chaleur sur mes bras et mon visage tout en caressant la tête du bébé phorreur.

"- Eh bien Pandora, je crois que nous avons trouvé un nouveau compagnon de route," murmurai-je.

Elle me regarda, poussa son cri d'approbation moins fort que d'habitude pour ne pas réveiller notre nouvel ami et vint se coucher derrière moi, posant sa tête contre mes jambes face au feu.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **Angel's Requiem**

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

Loune


	2. Angle's Requiem

Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic.

Encore merci à Phéline.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Angel's Requiem**

"- Aya ! Aya ils sont là !

- Qui donc ?"

J'avais passé la nuit dans la forêt et j'étais à peine de retour dans l'infirmerie, en train de montrer mon petit phorreur à Salenna qui l'auscultait, que Rau-Chan arriva à toute vitesse dans la pièce en criant. Elle semblait très contente et en même temps un peu triste. Elle s'arrêta en voyant le petit animal qui tremblait sur la table en bois avant de s'exclamer d'une voix suraiguë :

"- Oh comme il est mignon !

- Il est surtout mort de peur alors calme toi, s'agaça l'Eniripsa alors qu'elle tentait de maintenir son patient en place.

- Qui est là ?" demandai-je avant de crier de douleur.

Mais qu'il était vif et têtu ce bébé phorreur quand il s'y mettait ! Alors que j'espérais avoir réussi à l'immobiliser, il bougea la tête et me mordit violemment le doigt avant de sauter par terre et de filer sous un meuble en poussant ses petits piaillements de peur. Je poussai un long soupire et me tournai vers la jeune Ecaflip qui baissa les oreilles en me faisant ses petits yeux de chacha battu. La guérisseuse la foudroya également du regard avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour aérer un peu et de prendre dans le tiroir de son bureau un morceau de sucre. Elle me le tendit et je me mis à genou sur le sol. Sous le meuble, le bébé phorreur état en train de trembler, cependant dès qu'il me vit il redressa la tête, agita sa queue joyeusement puis me sauta dessus, croquant le morceau de sucre avec bonheur. Je le tins contre moi en le caressant pour éviter qu'il ne prenne une nouvelle fois la fuite. Après avoir regardé Rau-Chan de la tête aux pieds et s'assurer qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger, il se laissa poser sur la table. Il piailla gaiement en s'asseyant dès que je le lui demandai.

"- Il obéit bien ! Remarqua l'Ecaflip en s'approchant. Et d'où vient ce petit bonhomme ?

- Je l'ai rencontré et soigné hier dans la forêt.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il...eh bien...j'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchie...

- Mais il faut lui trouver un prénom, pas vrai petit bout."

Le phorreur poussa un petit roucoulement alors que Rau-Chan lui chatouillait le bout du nez. Cela sembla l'occuper pendant que Salenna lui mettait de la pommade sur ses plaies. Elle avait raison il fallait bien que je lui trouve un petit nom à mon nouveau compagnon de route ! Mais quoi ? Je me mis à réfléchir alors que l'Ecaflip relevait le visage vers moi, souriant toujours de sa manière candide et espiègle.

"- Au fait ils sont arrivés. Valadion, Rearith et Kotaro. Ils sont en train de discuter avec tous ceux qui sont revenus de mission, après tu pourras les rencontrer.

- Parfait."

Elle acquiesça et je reportai mon regard sur le petit phorreur. Je réfléchissais toujours pour lui trouver un bon nom alors qu'il me donna la réponse de lui même. Un de ses piaillements ressemblait à un "wak". C'était pas mal, ça sonnait plutôt bien et c'était court, donc rapide à dire en cas d'urgence. Parfait en somme !

"- J'ai trouvé ! Il va s'appeler Wak ! Qu'en penses-tu ?"

L'intéressé me regarda puis se hissa sur ses pattes arrières et poussa un petit cri de joie. Visiblement, cela lui plaisait beaucoup et les deux demoiselles trouvèrent que c'était une bonne idée. J'entendis un petit gémissement un peu plus loin. Un lit était caché derrière un rideau blanc. La jeune Iop. Je me demandai si elle allait mieux. S'apercevant de mon inquiétude, Salenna me répondit de sa voix sérieuse qu'elle prenait lorsque le médecin en elle parlait :

"- J'ai réussi à soigner ses blessures, mais à cause du manque de force et d'énergie, elle est tombée dans le coma. Shiley a passé la nuit à son chevet. Je ne sais même pas si elle se réveillera un jour, tout dépend d'elle. Elle seule est capable de mener ce combat.

- Je vois..."

Je sentis une petite pression sur mon coude. Wak me regardait avec de grands yeux tristes. Il avait dû capter mon chagrin. Je le pris dans mes bras et il lécha mon masque au niveau de la joue. La rage s'était également emparée de moi. J'allais tirer cette histoire au clair et la personne qui avait osé mettre cette jeune Émilie dans cet état allait le payer. Pour une fois, j'espérais que ça soit la faute de Sao, je pourrais prendre ma revanche pour le dernier combat que nous avions mené. Et pour cela il fallait que je retourne à Astrub. Mes bonnes résolutions de partir en quête d'un endroit où attendre ma mort venaient de s'envoler purement et simplement, mais bon ce n'était pas bien grave. J'avais décidé d'aider les gens à présent, au lieu de semer la désolation et la mort. L'état de la Iop m'avait frappé. Tant de violence. Dire qu'une semaine plus tôt j'avais torturé et tué une famille de mineurs. Entre mes bras, Wak poussa un gémissement en montrant la porte de l'infirmerie de la patte. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux personnes entrèrent. Un Féca aux cheveux bleus-gris, vêtu de bleu et de marine, la coiffe de ses confrères vissée sur la tête. Il avait un bâton Shamanshot à sa ceinture et était habillé simplement dans des vêtements amples et confortables. Son compagnon ne m'était pas inconnu. Étrange, d'ordinaire je ne rencontrais jamais une personne deux fois étant donné que je les tuais. C'était le Crâ que j'avais croisé dans la forêt lors de ma dernière mission en tant qu'Hixilone. Sa chevelure bleue tombait sur ses épaules et il semblait avoir du mal à s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche.

"- Bonjour, l'un de vous est sans doute le chef de cette Guilde, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'appelle Aya.

- Bonjour, je suis Sir Valadion l'Incendiaire, le bras droit et non le chef, navré, répondit le Crâ.

- Et moi je suis Rearith l'Intangible, le trésorier," ajouta son compagnon alors que je portais mon regard sur lui.

Bizarre, et le dénommé "Kotaro" n'était pas présent. C'était donc sans doute lui le chef, il devait être assez impressionnant à voir. Je m'attendais déjà à me trouver face à un puissant Iop ou encore devant un ingénieux Sram.

"- Poussez-vous les gars !"

Je me reculai légèrement. Je dus retenir un rire lorsque je vis arriver entre les deux hommes un Xélor aux allures de croque-mort à cause de ses habits noirs. Il me fixa de haut en bas. Il était plutôt grand pour un de sa race et vu que j'étais assez petite pour une Zobal, il m'arrivait honorablement aux épaules. Mais il n'en restait pas moins très proche du sol pour autant. Je comprenais Pépé-Vala lorsqu'il l'avait appelé le "p'tiot". Cependant, malgré sa taille, il était tout de même chef d'une Guilde plus que sympathique et qui semblait se débrouiller en mission, donc il était sans doute quelqu'un de respectable et puissant. J'inclinai la tête alors qu'il me reluquait toujours.

"- Encore une fille ? Le niveau baisse dans la Guilde, ça va pas du tout les mecs !"

Non mais quel goujat celui-là ! Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, je lui aurais fait manger mon bâton. Heureusement, avec les années, j'avais appris à garder mon sang-froid.

"- Pardon ?, dis-je d'une voix qui restait calme malgré l'agacement qui y perçait. Voir ce dont je suis capable pourrait bien rabaisser ton caquet sale nabot prétentieux."

D'accord, je ne savais pas si bien le conserver que cela. Alors que je pensais avoir fait la bêtise du siècle, je vis le Xélor éclater purement et simplement de rire. Rearith souriait légèrement et Valadion me lança un clin d'œil amusé. Je devais avouer que j'étais complètement perdue et encore plus lorsque Pépé-Vala entra dans l'infirmerie et prit le chef par les épaules, me lançant son éternel sourire édenté.

"- Alors p'tiot, comment qu'tu la trouves la nouvelle ?

- Elle a un sacré caractère ! C'est bon, un petit test pour juger de son niveau et elle nous rejoint ! Bonne recrue Pépé !

- J'savais qu'elle t'plairait Kota ! Petite, j'te présente Kotaro, notre cher chef.

- Enchantée, grognai-je.

- Et rancunière en plus ! Kotaro l'Intemporel, enchanté la Zobal"

Parfaitement, et fière de l'être. Une minute, il avait dit que je les rejoindrais ? Non mais je n'avais rien demandé à personne moi ! Je ne voulais même pas... bon d'accord je n'allais pas me mentir, rejoindre la Guilde des Angel's Requiem me plairait beaucoup. Cependant, je ne devais pas me faire remarquer. Ou du moins pas à Bonta, et pas avec eux, pour leur éviter tout ennui. Car même si les guerriers de cette Guilde étaient puissants, les Hixilones l'étaient aussi. Et ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. Le Xélor me regarda droit dans les yeux. Cela m'intimida légèrement. Il avait un regard tellement perçant, j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était différent d'Elèxandre. Lorsque ce dernier fixait quelqu'un, cela sonnait comme une menace. Là c'était comme s'il voulait tout simplement avoir mon avis sur la question. À travers les deux trous de mon masque, il semblait voir mes yeux mieux que personne ne l'avait fait depuis des lustres. J'acquiesçai. Après tout pourquoi pas, cette Guilde était très bien. Cependant il faudrait que je veille à ne pas les mettre trop en danger. Du moins à éloigner les Hixilones d'eux. Et je devrais aussi apprendre à les quitter si jamais les risques devenaient trop grands, pour eux comme pour moi. Ils ne devaient jamais savoir qui j'étais réellement. Je devrais partir avant qu'ils ne fassent cette découverte.

"- Bien, Aya tu vas devoir nous montrer ce que tu sais faire, mais avant soigne bien tes blessures. Tu es la bienvenue," me dit Rearith.

Je lui souris derrière mon masque et il me rendit mon sourire. Il fit demi-tour avec Valadion et Kotaro pour sortir de l'infirmerie, le chef me saluant, les sourcils toujours légèrement froncés. Je soupirai doucement. Salenna et Pépé-Vala se tournèrent vers moi en souriant largement tous les deux. Sans dire le moindre mot, je partis à mon tour pour aller dans la cour intérieure voir Pandora. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de ma présence, elle s'avança vers moi jusqu'à la barrière par-dessus laquelle je sautai lestement. Ma monture colla sa tête contre ma poitrine pour réclamer des caresses que je lui donnai avec plaisir. Dans l'herbe, Wak, qui m'avait suivie, se roulait avec délice en ronronnant presque comme un chacha. Il était décidément trop mignon pour son bien ce petit. Après quelques papouilles supplémentaires pour ma Dragodinde, je lui proposai d'aller faire un petit tour à Bonta. À son cri de joie, je compris qu'elle était d'accord. Une fois sellée, elle partit d'un bon pas, le bébé Phorreur perché sur sa croupe en train de regarder derrière, suivant de ses grands yeux les papillons et les pious qui voletaient près de nous. Il était tout sage, se tenait tranquille sans bouger, se contentant d'apprécier la balade. Le soleil était encore au rendez-vous mais le vent semblait plus froid que la veille. Quelques nuages habillaient le ciel au loin. Dans la nuit, ou le lendemain au plus tard, il allait pleuvoir, c'était certain. Mais les champs n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'était un bon moyen de passer une nuit tranquille en regardant le mauvais temps battre le paysage. Mais pour le moment, je profitai de ma petite balade dans les rues de Bonta toujours aussi animées. Pandora semblait roucouler de bonheur et Wak restait calme. J'aurais dû être aussi détendue qu'eux mais malheureusement j'avais l'esprit inondé de pensées et de réflexions. Pourquoi avais-je envi de rester chez les Angel's Requiem ? Je ne devrais pas accepter, et pourtant...

_« Il faut que j'arrête de penser autant, c'est mauvais pour ma tête ! »_

Bizarrement cela me faisait ressembler à Sao de me dire une chose pareille. Elle, au moins, elle ne se prenait jamais le chou. Cela avait quelques inconvénients, certes, mais la plupart du temps cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle réfléchissait seulement lorsqu'elle partait en mission, pour mettre au point ses plans tordus et sadiques. Et encore, cela ne semblait pas lui demander beaucoup d'efforts, c'était une seconde nature pour elle. Bref ! Ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu pour penser à elle. Et pourtant... Sao avait été ma meilleure amie durant tant d'années, et même si elle voulait me tuer maintenant, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Ou plutôt si, je pouvais lui en vouloir et c'était le cas, mais je ne pouvais pas tirer un trait sur autant de moments d'amitié et de complicité. Cela n'aurait pas été juste, pour elle comme pour moi. Je poussai un lourd soupire. Pandora était elle aussi perdue dans ses pensées, ou plutôt elle commençait à s'endormir, marchant par automatisme, c'était plus logique pour une Dragodinde. Elle ne fit donc pas attention à la racine alors que nous entrions dans la forêt et trébucha dessus, tombant sur le sol alors que j'étais éjectée de son dos. Heureusement je réussis à rouler sur l'herbe habilement pour ne pas me faire de mal. Je me remis rapidement debout et courus vers ma monture qui se remettait sur ses pattes en secouant la tête. Elle ne semblait pas blessée. Elle poussa un cri d'indignation vers la racine, ce qui me fit rire. Oui, elle allait bien si elle pouvait râler. Wak sortit son petit museau d'un buisson. Lui non plus n'avait rien. J'entendis alors un petit bruit près de moi. Un piou ? Non, c'était différent, et je l'avais déjà entendu quelque part mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler où. Je fronçai les sourcils et marchai dans la direction des petits cris. Entre les arbres, je vis, coincé dans un piège et battant à tir d'aile, un bwak aux belles plumes rouges et orangées. Sans hésiter je me ruai vers lui. Me voyant, il se débattit encore plus, me picorant violemment la main lorsque je l'approchai.

"- Hey doucement ! Je veux seulement t'aider ! Calme-toi d'accord ? Sinon je ne pourrais pas couper les cordes et tu vas te blesser. Aller calme-toi mon beau."

Sous ma voix douce et rassurante, l'animal cessa de bouger, me regardant tout de même d'un très mauvais œil. Je n'avais pas de dague, ce qui n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche. Mais je contrôlais assez bien l'eau pour trancher les liens avec un peu du liquide claire sortie du sol et que j'avais rendu coupant. Le bwak s'envola dès qu'il fut libre et tourna autour de moi quelques secondes avant de me piquer le sommet du crâne.

"- Aïe ! Je t'ai aidé je te signale ! Ingrat !"

Alors qu'il s'envolait loin de moi, j'entendis un rire dans mon dos. Le temps de me retourner et je vis Kotaro, le bwak atterrissant sur son épaule. Le chef de la Guilde caressa le bec de l'animal.

"- Alors Futa, t'as encore déserté ? Mais dis merci, elle est des nôtres tu sais."

Je poussai un long soupire alors que le bwak me piaillait férocement dessus. Visiblement il n'était pas d'accord avec son maître pour être agréable envers moi. Wak répondit à l'animal, le poil hérissé, montrant ses petits crocs blancs.

"- Doucement tous les deux !, s'exclama le Xélor en s'avançant vers nous. Merci de l'avoir tiré d'affaire Aya.

- De rien, je n'allais pas le laisser dans une si mauvaise position."

Il me sourit. Je devais avouer que cela le changeait, lorsqu'il tombait son masque de misogyne insupportable ou de grand chef – enfin vous me comprenez – pour être un peu naturel. Je le vis me reluquer et je croisais les bras, faisant sans faire attention remonter ma poitrine au lieu de la dissimuler. Cependant mon regard assassin fut assez convaincant et mon nouveau chef de Guilde détourna les yeux en ricanant.

"- Te vexe pas demoiselle, j'ai bien le droit de profiter quand même."

Heureusement que j'avais un sang-froid assez élevé, sinon je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure. Pandora poussa un cri comme pour se moquer de moi, Wak faisant de même.

"- On voit de quel côté vous êtes, tous les deux ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller vous chercher des fleurs sucrées et de la viande séchée !"

Avec satisfaction je vis mes deux compagnons cesser immédiatement leur comportement. La Dragodinde vint frotter doucement sa tête contre mon épaule et le bébé phorreur s'assit devant moi sur l'herbe en me faisant de grands yeux malheureux. Kotaro éclata purement et simplement de rire en les voyant comme cela. Mais, alors qu'il se calmait et que j'allais reprendre la parole, des éclats de voix nous firent sursauter tous les six – une Dragodinde orchidée se trouvant derrière le chef de Guilde. Ce dernier me lança un regard interrogateur sous lequel je haussai les épaules. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Je fronçai les sourcils. Le bébé phorreur nous regarda avant de renifler le sol, de tendre l'oreille et de partir en courant à travers la forêt, suivi du bwak de feu qui semblait également savoir où se rendre. Leur faisant confiance, nous nous mîmes en route avec nos montures. Plus les secondes passaient plus les voix se rapprochaient. Nous retrouvâmes Wak et Futa à la lisière d'une clairière. Restant cachés derrière les arbres, nous pûmes enfin voir de qui venait ce qui semblait être une dispute. Je reconnus Sadi-Dad, en position de combat, des plantes aux aiguilles acérées dansant autour de lui. Face à lui se tenait un Osamodas avec des cheveux bleus-verts, des vêtements turquoises et une ceinture épaisse en fourrure. Un sanglier et deux tofus se tenaient à ses côtés. Les deux protagonistes se fusillaient du regard. Le murmure de Kotaro me sortit de ma contemplation :

"- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là tous les deux ?

- Je connais Dad, mais qui est cet Osamodas ?, demandai-je, aussi bas que lui.

- Searis Na'al, il est de notre Guilde également. Je savais que c'était pas l'amour fou entre eux, mais j'ignorais que c'était au point de se battre.

- Pourquoi ne s'aiment-ils pas ?

- Aucune idée, mais si c'est au point de se mettre sur la tronche dès qu'ils se voient, il va falloir régler ça. On va écouter pour le moment, tiens toi prête à agir dès que je t'en donnerais l'ordre."

De toute manière je ne comptais ni partir ni lui désobéir. C'était cela, faire partie d'un groupe. Cependant j'acquiesçai pour lui montrer que j'avais entendu avant de reporter mon attention sur les deux jeunes hommes. Ils se lançaient tous deux des regards plus noirs que jamais. Cela me rappelait les règlements de compte chez les Hixilones, hormis que les combattants ne se regardaient avec cette haine farouche mais plutôt avec supériorité et suffisance. La plupart du temps cela se terminait par un mort que l'on jetait dans la forêt, laissant son corps aux charognards. Elèxandre intervenait très rarement pour deux raisons : tout d'abord nous ne manquions pas de candidats pour remplacer les morts et ensuite parce que cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Il faisait cesser le combat lorsque les deux parties étaient de puissants guerriers irremplaçables pour la Guilde. Et comme pour lui, personne n'était irremplaçable, il était intervenu une seule et unique fois, alors que, lors de ma seconde année chez eux, pleine d'arrogance, je m'étais battu contre un de nos Eniripsas. À l'époque il était le plus utile de tous, notre chef m'avait donc stoppé au moment où j'allais l'achever d'un coup de dague et m'avait félicité. Mon adversaire avait été la risée de la Guilde jusqu'à sa mort, sept mois plus tard, lors d'une attaque. Mais là c'était différent de chez les Hixilones. Un véritable problème était au centre de cette dispute qui risquait très probablement de mal tourner. Ce n'était pas seulement pour prouver qu'ils étaient les plus forts, sinon ils ne se seraient pas cachés dans la forêt. Et, ayant parlé un peu avec Sadi-Dad, je me doutais que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de s'énerver pour rien, ou même de vouloir montrer ses muscles juste pour le principe. Il devait avoir une excellente raison. Et celle-ci allait être évoquée très rapidement, alors que le Sadida prenait la parole d'une voix pleine de colère qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

"- Tu l'as mise en danger ! Tu savais qu'elle risquait d'y passer mais tu l'as quand même forcée !"

Le calme de l'Osamodas face à lui me surprit, de même que sa voix plus que glaciale et indifférente malgré son regard assassin. Il semblait de la même trempe que moi. On m'avait toujours dit que les Osamodas étaient très démonstratifs, visiblement ce n'était pas le cas de tous.

"- La mission était d'une importance capitale et elle a largement le niveau pour ce genre de plan. Si elle faisait un temps soit peu attention où elle mettait les pattes, des accidents de la sorte n'arriveraient pas. Sa maladresse n'a d'égale que ta bêtise Sadi-Dad.

- Pardon ?"

Ça chauffait. Le Sadida semblait de plus en plus en colère, les plantes autour de lui en frémissaient. Mes muscles se tendirent encore un peu plus.

"- Tu sais que c'est la vérité. À force de s'enfermer dans son monde enfantin elle perd toute efficacité en mission. Et ce n'est pas bon du tout.

- Si tu lui donnes des choses à faire bien au-dessus de ses capacités elle ne risque pas d'y arriver !

- Et si tu continues à la surprotéger de la sorte, elle finira par se faire tuer. Et tu ne pourras pas t'en prendre à moi, tu seras le seul et unique fautif. Pour quelqu'un qui l'aime à la folie je te trouve bien égoïste de penser de la sorte.

- Tu vas le regretter !

- On inter...hein ?!"

Kotaro n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que j'avais déjà bondit vers les deux protagonistes en voyant les doigts de Sadi-Dad commencer à bouger alors qu'il parlait. Le Xélor me suivit dans la microseconde. Tout alla très vite. Il coupa net les plantes qui se ruaient vers l'Osamodas, faisant face au Sadida, alors que, d'un puissant coup de bâton, j'envoyais valser les deux tofus et le sanglier. Le ton sec et tranchant qu'employa Kotaro, et même si je lui tournais le dos, m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas content. Pas content du tout. Je pouvais voir toute l'étendue de son autorité, même du haut de sa petite taille.

"- Ce genre de problème se règle en discutant et non en employant la violence. Nous sommes déjà peu nombreux alors si nous commençons à nous battre, les Angel's Requiem n'existeront pas bien longtemps. Vous me décevez beaucoup tous les deux."

Je vis Saeris baisser les yeux, le visage toujours neutre mais le regard brillant légèrement d'excuse. Les trois créatures qu'il avait invoquées disparurent. Je me détendis alors et remis mon bâton à ma ceinture. Cependant je restai sur le qui-vive. On ne savait jamais, Kotaro était peut-être le chef mais les situations comme celles-ci restaient très sensibles. Il ne faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'un des deux explose et ne remette une bagarre sur le tapis. Et le Xélor avait raison, la Guilde n'était pas bien fournie alors se quereller de la sorte n'amènerait à rien. À ma droite je vis arriver Valadion et Rearith accompagnés d'une Sram. Au vu de leur respiration, ils avaient couru pour se rendre ici rapidement. Un peu tard d'ailleurs. Cependant, Sadi-Dad ne semblait pas prêt à laisser tomber ce pourquoi il se disputait avec Searis.

"- Kota, il l'a mise en danger délibérément !"

Bien entendu il ne m'avait pas fallut longtemps pour savoir de qui les deux jeunes personnes parlaient. Tout simplement parce que j'avais vu le Sadida en présence de cette fameuse _elle_ et que cela ne m'étonnait guère qu'il prenne sa défense de la sorte vu toute l'affection qu'il semblait lui porter. Je me tournai vers lui pour répondre calmement à la place du chef :

"- Crois-tu réellement qu'elle souhaite que tu t'inquiètes de la sorte pour sa santé et sa sécurité ? Moi je ne pense pas. Elle veut simplement vivre libre, comme nous tous. Si elle n'avait pas voulu obéir à Searis lors de cette mission dont tu parles, ou si elle avait senti qu'elle n'aurait pas été pas de taille, elle lui aurait clairement fait comprendre. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds ni à être suicidaire, même pour le bon déroulement d'une mission. Je me trompe ?, demandai-je en regardant Kotaro.

- Non, en effet, tu as raison. Dad, je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit à propos de ce problème et la prochaine fois que vous vous battez pour une broutille pareille, je vous colle tous les deux au rangement des Archives de Bonta, c'est clair ?

- Mais Kota...

- J'ai dit : c'est clair ?" insista-t-il en les fixant l'un après l'autre, les yeux perçants et n'acceptant aucun commentaire supplémentaire.

Les deux intéressés hochèrent de la tête. Notre chef leur fit signe de disposer, ce qu'ils firent, chacun de leur côté, suivis de leurs montures qui ne semblaient pas très contentes de quitter une clairière avec une herbe si bonne. Je poussai un lourd soupire, me détendant cette fois complètement. Je regardai ensuite les trois nouveaux arrivants qui avaient fini de reprendre leur souffle et qui nous regardaient, les yeux pleins d'interrogations. Le Xélor éluda leurs questionnements d'un geste de la main avant de me présenter Nystil, l'espionne et assassin de notre Guilde. La Sram me sourit d'un air enjôleur qui semblait naturel chez elle. Je hochai la tête en signe de salut vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir mon visage. Apparemment elle revenait de mission. Elle devait faire son rapport à Kotaro, nous décidâmes donc de tous rentrer au Domaine. Nystil s'amusa grandement avec Wak qui la suivait et se cachait dans sa cape. Tous les deux traînaient un peu en arrière tandis que Valadion donnait quelques informations sur Brakmar à notre chef. Deux combattants de notre Guilde, Nyrel et Haraël, Pandawas de leur état, étaient revenus de cette ville une heure plus tôt. Le premier n'avait pas grand chose comme blessure mais la seconde en avait une sérieuse à la jambe. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Encore. Ils n'avaient pas reconnus leurs agresseurs car ses derniers portaient de longs manteaux sombres à capuche. L'un d'entre eux, le plus haut gradé, les avait attaqués avec une épée apparemment très volumineuse. Il avait une manière de parler très Iop, donc aucun doute sur sa race, et portait des chaussures renforcées d'une vive couleur rouge avec des croix noires dessus. Aucun doute quant à son identité non plus en ce qui me concernait. Mais deux questions me taraudaient : que faisait Calis si loin d'Astrub ? Et pourquoi deux membres des Hixilones avaient attaqué notre Guilde ? Car cette fois c'était certain, mon ancien supérieur n'était pas innocent dans toute cette histoire.

Une semaine. Une semaine venait seulement de s'écouler et encore une nouvelle attaque. Elèxandre s'acharnait donc contre nous, mais pourquoi ? M'aurait-il retrouvé ? Non, impossible. Je n'étais pas sortie de Bonta, à mon grand désespoir d'ailleurs car j'en avais marre de tourner en rond. Je restais souvent avec Rau-Chan et Etna, une Sacrieuse à la belle chevelure rousse flamboyante. D'ailleurs cette dernière semblait être en continuelle rivalité avec Nystil pour conquérir le cœur du cher et très estimé bras droit de notre chef qui ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Etna ne manquait jamais de râler contre lui derrière son dos en le traitant de "Crâ aveugle et insensible". La jeune Émilie s'était réveillée, au grand soulagement du Roublard Shiley qui, désormais, ne la quittait plus une seconde et la couvait comme une Dragodinde le ferait avec son œuf. Cela avait le don d'agacer hautement la Iop qui ne se privait pas de le rabrouer dès qu'il se faisait trop lourd. Autant dire que c'était mille fois par jour donc. Mais je voyais bien que, dans le fond, elle était heureuse qu'il soit près d'elle ainsi. Plus de dispute entre Sadi-dad et Searis, c'était un autre bon point de ces sept jours. Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Rau-Chan ne comprenait pas, comme toujours, enfermée dans son monde enfantin, et Kotaro s'arrachait les cheveux qu'il n'avait pas de les voir comme cela. Lui qui prônait le respect, la bonne entente et la solidarité, il était servi ! Enfin bref. Pour résumer le reste disons simplement que Rearith était plongé dans ses comptes, Pépé-Vala était toujours aussi rapiat concernant les Kamas, Salenna valsait dans son infirmerie entre tous les patients pour soigner les petits bobos avec son éternel sourire enjoué et Nyrel et Haraël, s'étant bien remis de leurs blessures, avaient fêté cela en se beurrant à coup d'alcools divers. À peu de choses près. Et moi, au milieu de tout cela, je tentais encore et toujours de trouver ma place, ce qui n'était pas bien évident. Wak s'était bien remis de ses blessures, ce qui me rassurait. Il adorait gambader entre mes jambes ou entre celles de Pandora lorsque nous étions de sortie. Mais ce qu'il préférait c'était s'asseoir sur la croupe de ma monture pour regarder les pious voleter autour de nous lors de nos balades en forêt. Pour un bébé il était tout de même très calme. Je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Il aimait bien jouer un peu avec le Phorreur blanc de Pépé-Vala dès que nous les croisions. À la fin de la semaine, alors que tous les membres étaient réunis au Domaine pour une fois, Kotaro nous convoqua afin de nous parler. Son visage était grave, ainsi que ceux de Valadion et Rearith qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Le Xélor prit la parole d'une voix plus que sérieuse :

"- Bien, je vous annonce que nous savons qui a attaqué Émilie, Shiley et les autres. Vous connaissez sans doute la Guilde des Hixilones qui règne sur Astrub. Ils sont responsables de tout cela.

- Pourquoi nous ?!, lança Sadi-dad d'une voix forte et agressive, suivi des protestations de Salenna et Rau-Chan.

- Nous ne le savons pas encore, cependant vous devez rester très prudent. Je doute qu'ils veuillent s'arrêter à de petites attaques de ce genre. À mon avis, ils comptent bien nous éliminer. Peut-être pour prendre le contrôle de Bonta."

Il était très convaincant dans son rôle de grand chef qui veut protéger sa Guilde. Cependant j'étais une Zobal, donc j'avais l'habitude de comprendre tout ce qui n'était pas dit. Et Kotaro n'ayant pas de masque, ce fut encore plus facile pour moi d'interpréter la minuscule ride près de sa bouche et son froncement de sourcils. Il avait quelque chose à voir avec tout cela. Mais aller le voir pour lui en parler serait un très bon moyen pour moi de me faire prendre. Si jamais je faisais cela, je mettais un écriteau sur mon front indiquant "bonjour je suis Ayasturu la Pourpre, ancienne meilleure assassin de la Guilde qui cherche à tous nous éliminer !". Je ne comprenais pas assez les motivations d'Elèxandre pour prendre autant de risques. Kotaro avait peut-être raison. Le Zobal voulait peut-être prendre le contrôle de Bonta en y éliminant toutes les Guildes. Cela ne serait pas étonnant venant de lui. Mais c'était un peu trop évident justement. Non, Elèxandre cachait forcément quelque chose. S'il avait retrouvé ma trace, il fallait que j'en sois certaine. Et si notre chef était lié aux Hixilones, il fallait également que je le sache. Je devais faire mon enquête. Donc attirer Elèxandre dans un piège pour l'interroger. J'avais de grandes chances d'y rester mais c'était tout ou rien de toute manière.

"- Aya ? Aya tu nous écoutes ?

- Pardon ?"

Je sortis de mes réflexions pour me rendre compte que tout le monde me regardait. Bof, cela ne me gêna pas outre mesure.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Kotaro demandait si tu acceptais de partir en mission avec moi et Searis si jamais la situation se dégrade pour tendre un piège aux Hixilones, répéta Rau-Chan. Pour le moment Nystil va être envoyée chez eux pour les infiltrer."

Risqué. Très risqué. Mais autant attendre que la Sram revienne de sa mission pour moi-même débuter la mienne. Et puis si Kotaro l'envoyait là-bas c'était qu'il était certain de ses capacités, même en ignorant encore la puissance de notre ennemi. Il ne pouvait que la deviner de part les attaques reçues. Je ne fis donc aucun commentaire, me contentant de répondre tout simplement :

"- Oui d'accord."

Notre chef fronça légèrement le nez. Soupçonnait-il quelque chose ? Je ne le pensais pas. Comment pourrait-il savoir qui j'étais réellement ? Pépé-Vala me sourit d'un air rassurant. Je l'aimais de plus en plus ce vieil Enutrof. Il ne pouvait voir quelle expression j'arborais cependant, et heureusement. J'étais très soucieuse pour la Sram, mais après tout elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Enfin presque... La réunion se termina rapidement par la suite, plus personne n'ayant de sujets à aborder. Tous les membres de la Guilde s'en allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Des missions pour beaucoup. Nystil alla se préparer pour la sienne, accompagnée de Salenna. Quant à moi, je me levais pour sortir alors qu'une tornade me sautait dessus.

"- Aya !"

Je n'eus aucune peine à reconnaître la jeune Ecaflip qui affichait un immense sourire. Elle déposa une bise bruyante sur la joue de mon masque avant de plonger son regard pétillant dans le mien. Elle avait l'air de très bonne humeur et cette mine lui donnait un air encore plus enfantin.

"- Oui ?

- Tu viens en ville avec moi ? Je dois amener ma Griffe Rose chez le forgeron et tu pourrais peut-être trouver un autre bâton non ?

- Qu'a-t-il mon bâton ?

- Il est fissuré, regarde là."

Elle me montra mon arme. En effet du bout jusqu'au milieu environ une grosse fissure le décorait, si je pouvais dire cela. Je n'avais même pas remarqué mais je savais pertinemment d'où cela venait. De mon combat contre Sao, évidemment. Je ne frappais si fort qu'avec elle, ou un combattant de sa trempe. Je poussai un lourd soupir. En effet, j'avais besoin d'une nouvelle arme, celle-ci était foutue. Malheureusement. Elle avait une valeur sentimentale très forte et je comptais bien la garder. Je relevai mon visage vers Rau-Chan pour lui sourire. Elle le devina sans doute car elle hurla de joie.

"- Génial ! Rendez-vous dans une heure à l'enclos des Dragodindes !"

Elle partit à toute allure pour se jeter au cou de Sadi-Dad qui la traita de sac à puce en riant bruyamment. Cela m'amusa. Je me rendis dans ma chambre pour y déposer mon bâton abîmé. La fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer un vent légèrement froid. La saison chaude allait se terminer. Dehors, le ciel était bleu et clair et le soleil brillait, mais cela ne durerait pas. Encore une petite semaine avant que la pluie et que le froid ne viennent prendre possession des terres. Les paysans terminaient leurs récoltes et faisaient leurs provisions, les éleveurs achevaient de retaper leurs granges et leurs étables pour le bétail. Les Guildes pour la plupart, comme la nôtre par exemple, rassemblaient leurs guerriers et les envoyaient beaucoup moins loin en mission, sauf exceptions. Les tisseurs travaillaient la laine et le cuir et les pious commençaient à migrer ou à hiberner. Il fallait profiter des derniers beaux jours, ce que les enfants faisaient sans doute dans les rues de toutes les villes et de tous les villages. À cette époque, Astrub devait être en ébullition. Élèxandre convoquait ses meilleurs éléments pour des réunions presque tous les jours afin de savoir s'il continuait d'étendre son influence par des descentes dans les villages en cette saison ou bien s'il se contentait de ce qu'il avait déjà. La plupart du temps les Hixilones se tenaient tranquilles lorsque le temps devenait plus mauvais. C'était vraiment le bon moment pour que Nystil mène à bien sa mission. Plongée comme je l'étais dans mes pensées, j'en sortis en entendant un petit roucoulement près de moi. Wak, assis sur mon lit, me regardait de ses grands yeux. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Ni même qui j'étais. Après tout il ne me connaissait pas depuis longtemps, il ne pouvait rien savoir des atrocités que j'avais commises. Sentait-il l'odeur du sang sur mes mains et mes bras ? Peut-être, qui pouvait bien le savoir. Après tout, les phorreurs avaient un odorat hors pair mais lui était jeune. J'enlevai mon masque et lui souris doucement. Il piailla joyeusement avant de me sauter dessus pour un câlin. J'avais encore le temps avant de rejoindre Rau-Chan. Je m'allongeai sur le matelas et m'endormis, mon petit compagnon serré contre ma poitrine. Cependant ce dernier me réveilla bien vite. Le temps de boire un peu d'eau fraîche et de remettre mon masque puis je sortis sous le soleil. Wak me suivait de près. Il avait l'air légèrement déprimé. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas la saison froide. Après tout son grand plaisir était de regarder les pious voleter, ce qu'il ne pourrait plus faire durant quelques moins. Je me recoiffai rapidement alors que j'arrivais près de l'enclos. Les deux Dragodindes broutaient tranquillement, leurs selles sur le dos. La jeune Ecaflip me sourit.

"- Aller on y va !"

Elle semblait toute contente d'aller faire un tour en ville. Et nos deux montures, aussi flemmardes fussent-elles, ne rechignèrent pas à nous y emmener. Je les soupçonnai de s'ennuyer avec le temps. Nous nous mîmes en route. Nous passâmes par la forêt pour aller profiter un maximum des derniers beaux jours. Wak, pour une fois, galopait entre les pattes de nos Dragodindes qui faisaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient pour ne pas lui marcher dessus. Leurs têtes étaient très comiques à certains moments, surtout lorsqu'Ithaque dû choisir entre piétiner le petit phorreur où se prendre une branche dans la figure. Bien entendu elle opta pour la seconde solution et bouda pendant tout le reste du chemin. L'Ecaflip parla sans s'arrêter de sa voix aiguë et joyeuse. Sadi-Dad était au centre de sa conversation, avec Searis. Elle se demandait pourquoi les deux jeunes hommes ne se parlaient plus. Comme je m'y attendais elle n'avait rien remarqué, ce qui n'était pas plus mal d'une certaine manière. Nous finîmes par arriver dans Bonta. C'était bondé de monde. Tous les habitants, mais surtout les paysans qui vivaient un peu loin de la ville, venaient faire leurs réserves pour la saison froide. Certains venaient vendre les derniers fruits et légumes qui s'arrachaient à prix d'or. Enfin moins cher qu'à Astrub tout de même, mais bon.

"- Tu vas voir, Mine Ray est très gentil !"

Elle semblait bien le connaître et lui était sans doute quelqu'un de très doué pour avoir fabriqué la Griffe Rose de ma compagne. La lame était en effet décorée de très fines arabesques gravées et le pommeau était simple pour rester le plus confortable possible, mais deux rubans rouges étaient noués autour et dépassaient de quelques centimètres, un grelot accroché à chacun des deux bouts. Pourquoi des grelots, je l'ignorais. Ce n'était pourtant pas très discret en mission. Enfin elle semblait s'en sortir très bien comme cela, inutile de lui faire la morale. Elle m'amena dans le quartier des artisans et s'arrêta devant la boutique du fameux Mine Ray. C'était une échoppe assez modeste vu de l'extérieur, très simple où ne se trouvaient que les informations nécessaires à la compréhension de l'art du propriétaire. Une fois que nous eûmes mis pied-à-terre, les deux montures attachées devant un abreuvoir, nous entrâmes. L'intérieur était tout à fait différent et bien plus grand que ce à quoi je m'attendais ! Dans un coin se trouvaient deux énormes cheminées où brûlaient des feux d'enfer, deux immenses fenêtres ouvertes juste à côté pour éviter qu'il ne fasse trop chaud. Des seaux remplis d'eau froide, des armes un peu partout, du minerai, du métal, du fer, des gemmes, des enclumes et des outils. C'était la partie atelier. La partie magasin, elle, était bien rangée. Avec des épées, des cutters et des lances accrochées aux murs comme présentations, des armures rutilantes et des objets en tout genre posés sur des étagères. Le contraste entre les deux parties de cette même immense pièce donnait tout son charme à l'endroit.

"- Tiens, une p'tite Eca que j'connais ! Comment tu vas la boule de poil ?

- Mine !"

Une grosse voix venait de derrière une des enclumes et un homme sortit du nuage de fumée dans lequel il se trouvait. Ma camarade lui sauta au cou. Le forgeron était quelqu'un de très robuste mais étonnamment pas très grand comparé aux autres hommes qui exerçaient ce métier et qui ressemblaient à des armoires à glace de deux mètres de haut. Il faisait la taille de Valadion mais bien trois fois sa largeur. Il avait une moustache rousse et une barbe tressée, un gros nez et les cheveux attachés, une calvitie découvrant son crâne. Il était vêtu de vêtements en toile et d'un tablier en cuir épais, des gants de la même matière couvrant ses mains. Il les retira et ébouriffa Rau-Chan avant de se tourner vers moi.

"- Une nouvelle amie ?

- Elle s'appelle Aya, une nouvelle membre de notre Guilde !

- Enchantée.

- Salut petiote, je suis Mine Ray, mais appelle moi Mine. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- Ma Griffe Rose à réparer et un nouveau bâton pour Aya, elle a fendu le sien.

- T'as dû y aller bien fort pour faire ça !"

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point. Il examina tout d'abord l'arme de l'Ecaflip. En effet la lame était bien abîmée mais le forgeron lui assura qu'il pourrait la réparer. Après tout c'était son œuvre, il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts donc cela n'allait pas être un gros souci. Il mit le précieux poignard près des armes qu'il avait déjà à réparer. Ensuite il se tourna vers moi et me demanda quelques détails concernant mon style de combat. Je lui expliquai comment je me battais, du moins dans les grandes lignes. Mine était sans doute habitué à ce que les combattants ne lui disent pas tout. Normal après tout. Il me sonda une seconde, me regardant de haut en bas et me tournant autour. En bon professionnel qu'il était, il alla voir ce qu'il avait de mieux à me proposer. Il m'en fit essayer deux qui ne m'allèrent pas vraiment. Le premier était trop lourd. Le second trop fragile.

"- Je sais s'qu'il t'faut, attendez-moi là."

Il descendit par un petit escalier. La réserve sans doute vu le visage ravi de Rau-Chan qui m'assura qu'il allait me sortir une de ses œuvres parmi les plus belles. L'homme remonta avec une grande boite en bois. Elle faisait un mètre 20 de long environ. Il l'ouvrit pour y découvrir le plus magnifique bâton de combat que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Je n'arrivais pas à en détacher le regard. Il semblait fait dans un métal très spécial, un mélange visiblement. Il était blanc comme de l'ivoire, le pommeau était sculpté de telle sorte qu'il soit confortable et facilement pris en main. Sur toute la longueur s'étalaient des fleurs finement gravées et peintes de rouge foncé et de marron. Les mêmes couleurs que mes vêtements. Comme s'il avait été fait pour moi.

"- Prends le et dis moi s'que t'en penses."

Il n'eut pas besoin de me le répéter deux fois. Je m'en saisis fermement et poussai un petit cri de surprise. Il était plus léger que ce que je pensais, ce qui m'effraya légèrement. Serait-il assez solide pour supporter la force de mes coups ? Je poserais la question après. D'abord je me fis le plaisir de faire quelques mouvements rapides avec. Il était assez facile à manier et donnait à mes mouvements une plus grande fluidité que mon arme précédente. Beaucoup plus efficace en somme. Derrière mon masque, mon visage était fermé par la concentration. Cependant les deux personnes présentes pouvaient voir mes yeux étinceler.

"- Il est magnifique, dis-je en le reposant dans la boite. Mais est-il solide ?

- Sinon je te l'aurais pas présenté. Une de mes plus belles créations. Je pense qu'il te conviendra parfaitement, t'es pas d'accord ?

- Si, j'avoue qu'il est parfait.

- T'es une amie de Rau-Chan, j'te fais un prix."

J'eus beau insisté pour payer le prix d'origine, Mine Ray ne me laissa pas le choix. Plus têtu qu'une bourrique ce forgeron. Ma nouvelle arme à la ceinture et une fois la boite attachée sur le côté de la selle de Pandora, nous le saluâmes pour repartir à la Guilde. Passant par la forêt une nouvelle fois, nous n'eûmes pas cinq minutes de calme avant d'entendre des hurlements. Dont un qui ne m'était pas inconnu, loin de là.

"- C'est Salenna !" s'exclama Rau-Chan, confirmant ma pensée.

Nous lançâmes nos Dragodindes à vive allure sur les chemins de terre en direction du vacarme. L'Eniripsa ne semblait pas être toute seule. À la sortie d'un virage, Pandora dû piler violemment pour éviter de rentrer de plein fouet dans notre guérisseuse qui se tenait à l'écart de ce qui semblait être un combat. Sadi-Dad et Searis se trouvaient sur les lieux. Encore une dispute ? Cependant cette idée me quitta bien vite lorsque je vis l'Osamodas se prendre une violente bourrasque de la part d'une silhouette encapuchonnée. Il y en avait deux autres, et une personne dont la capuche était tombée et que je reconnus sans mal. Je sautai à terre. Une occasion de tester mon nouveau bâton. Le tirant de ma ceinture, je courus rapidement pour frapper de toutes mes forces l'épée du Iop. Il recula sous le coup de la surprise, s'attendant à ce que sa lame loupe le Sadida devant lui. Je me redressai et le fusillai de mon regard pourpre.

"- Va t'en Calis, sinon tu mourras."

Il éclata de rire, son visage déformé par une expression de suffisance et de démence.

"- Regardez qui voilà les gars ! C'est Ay..."

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que j'avais changé de masque pour mettre celui du Psychopathe et que j'avais foncé droit sur lui. Mon arme le frappa dans le ventre, la sienne m'ouvrit légèrement l'épaule avant que je ne saute pour éviter d'avoir le bras tranché. Mon sang goutta sur l'herbe verte.

"- Aya !

- Restez en dehors de ça ! C'est mon combat. Dad, Searis, occupez vous des trois autres et essayez d'en capturer un vivant, Chan tu protèges Salenna !"

Dans cette situation, personne ne remit en question mon autorité soudaine. Le Iop ricana d'un air noir, léchant mon sang qui tachait sa lame.

"- Toujours aussi donneuse d'ordre, mais tu t'es empâtée, j'ai réussi à te toucher plutôt facilement.

- Toi aussi tu t'es empâté.

- N'importe quoi !

- Tes pieds."

Il baissa les yeux vers ses bottes. Pendant qu'il parlait et que je donnai mes instructions, de l'eau l'avait immobilisé au sol. Il gronda violemment et tenta tant bien que mal de se libérer. Cependant il était pris au piège. Complètement coincé. Il allait reprendre la parole mais, déjà, je l'avais désarmé et, d'un coup sec, je lui tranchai la gorge avec sa propre arme. Plus de Calis. Moi qui pensais que j'aurais plus de difficulté à le battre, finalement son orgueil aura été sa perte. Par les trous de mon masque effrayant, mes yeux brillèrent d'un éclat glacial. Ayatsuru la Pourpre n'avait pas disparu. Je me tournai vers le Sadida et l'Osamodas. Ils avaient achevé deux des trois hommes. Le dernier commençait à s'enfuir mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Sadi-Dad le cloua sur place avec ses plantes. Je m'avançai doucement vers lui. La capuche de l'homme avait basculée en arrière lorsqu'il était tombé à cause des ronces qui lui retenaient les jambes. Je ne le reconnus pas, mais lui visiblement semblait très bien savoir qui j'étais au vu de son visage complètement paniqué. Je me penchai doucement sur lui afin de lui murmurer quelques paroles qu'il fut le seul à entendre de ma voix froide :

"- Écoute moi bien petit, ici je suis juste Aya, alors tu balances sur moi et je me ferais un plaisir de t'éviscérer vivant, on s'est bien compris ?"

Il acquiesça vivement, effrayé par ma menace.

"- Bien. Maintenant tu vas nous suivre et nous dire tout ce que tu sais, sinon j'ai de très bons moyens de te faire parler. La torture, ça me connaît."

Je l'entendis déglutir. Un des deux autres hommes n'était pas mort et il passa à côté de moi sur le dos d'une Dragodinde. Searis voulut l'empêcher de fuir mais je secouai la tête.

"- Inutile, laissez le partir."

Elèxandre saurait que Calis s'était fait descendre et que c'était moi la responsable. Il saurait que nous avions un homme à lui et que je réussirais à le faire parler. Enfin, il saurait que s'il souhaitait tuer tous les Angel's Requiem, il devrait me passer sur le corps. En somme, en laissant cet homme lui rapporter ce qu'il s'était passé, je lui lançai une déclaration de guerre à laquelle j'étais certaine qu'il répondrait. Les cartes étaient distribuées, il suffisait de bien jouer à présent.

Deux jours plus tard. Mes compagnons n'avaient rien dit à propos de ma manière de me battre ni même à propos de l'exécution du Iop. Ils avaient été refroidis de me voir dans un tel état, mais quelques heures plus tard ils étaient redevenus comme avant. Notre prisonnier avait parlé, cependant comme je m'en doutais il ne connaissait pas grand chose des plans d'Elèxandre. Il avait juste été envoyé en mission pour tuer une Eniripsa sous les ordres de Calis. Il avait mystérieusement disparu la nuit juste après ses révélations. Je m'étais chargée de son cas. Une nouvelle tombe ornait le cimetière de Bonta. Une tombe anonyme où gisait un jeune homme que j'avais dû tuer. Cette nouvelle attaque avait secoué les trois dirigeants de la Guilde. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour les éviter. Kotaro avait pris des mesures extrêmes : il avait instauré un couvre-feu. Valadion avait expressément interdit aux membres de la Guilde de quitter le domaine sauf en cas de mission. Enfin, Rearith avait imposé que ces dernières ne se fassent plus qu'en groupe de trois minimum. Il fallait que nous restions le plus prudent possible. Searis avait rapporté qu'un de nos ennemis, en l'occurrence celui que j'avais éliminé, me connaissait. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de mentir aux trois dirigeants en leur disant que je l'avais déjà croisé sur ma route autrefois et plusieurs fois combattu. Kotaro et Rearith semblèrent s'accommoder de mon histoire mais Valadion me lança un regard légèrement suspicieux. Je n'en pris pas garde. Il pouvait bien avoir tous les soupçons du monde, de toute manière maintenant j'allais sans doute être bientôt découverte. Un peu plus de mensonges ou un peu moins, je n'étais pas à cela près. Nystil était partie depuis quelques temps et nous n'avions aucune nouvelles de sa part. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle comme on dit. Le matin du troisième jour, la pluie s'était mise à tomber drue. Le froid s'était soudainement abattu sur cette partie des territoires connus. Le ciel était sombre, presque autant qu'en pleine nuit. Rau-Chan me força pourtant – inutile de vous dire que pour résister à ses yeux de chaton embués de larmes c'est impossible – à sortir avec elle pour elle récupérer sa Griffe Rose chez Mine Ray. Rearith lui avait donné l'autorisation si elle était accompagnée d'au moins une personne. Après moult soupires, je mis ma grande cape rouge foncé et nous partîmes vers la ville. Pour une fois nous ne passâmes pas par la forêt, ce qui rallongeait notre chemin. Nous arrivâmes donc plus rapidement devant l'échoppe du forgeron. Les deux Dragodindes trouvèrent leur place sous le préau, devant l'abreuvoir, et nous entrâmes dans la boutique. Une fois à l'abri, Wak sauta de dessous ma cape où il s'était couvert pour se secouer légèrement et renifler dans tous les coins. Mine Ray nous reçut avec un grand sourire et une immense tasse de thé chacune – tasse de la taille d'une chope de bière. Et thé que je ne bus bien évidemment pas à cause de mon masque sans ouverture pour la bouche. Nous nous posâmes autour d'une table dans la partie magasin.

"- Ta Griffe est prête boule de poil, dit-il en souriant.

- Super ! Merci Mine !

- Au fait les petiotes, y'a quelques rumeurs qui courent dans Bonta, et dans les Guildes de la région aussi."

Son visage soudain grave ne me disait rien qui vaille. Le mouvement discret des oreilles de ma compagne Ecaflip m'indiqua qu'elle aussi était inquiète.

"- Y'en a qui disent que les AR ont plus beaucoup de temps d'existence devant eux.

- Comment cela ?, demandai-je avec calme alors que Rau-Chan semblait paniquer à l'idée qu'une telle rumeur s'ébruite davantage.

- Ben ouais, apparemment vous seriez la cible d'une autre Guilde. Et y'en a même qui racontent qu'après vous, elle s'attaquera aux autres Guildes et à la ville. En gros vous êtes plus trop les bienv'nus près de Bonta.

- Comment ils osent nous traiter de cette...

- Ne vous en faites pas," dis-je en coupant mon amie qui s'emportait.

Il fallait que nous restions calmes pour prouver que nous étions maîtres de la situation. Ce qui, bien entendu, n'était pas franchement le cas.

"- Nous avons la situation en main et je vous assure que la ville n'a rien à craindre. Le Domaine dans lequel nous sommes ne peut nous être retiré, il est à nous. Et les habitants n'ont nulle raison de penser que nous allons apporter le malheur."

Rau-Chan semblait avoir compris qu'il ne fallait surtout pas céder à la panique car elle se reprit et acquiesça mes paroles. Le forgeron sourit légèrement. Il ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré mais s'il nous avait dit cela, c'était bien qu'il était un peu de notre côté. Sinon il aurait laissé les habitants de Bonta nous chasser sans vergogne. Lorsque l'Ecaflip eut terminée son thé et repris son arme, nous repartîmes pour le Domaine. Une fois arrivée, je mis Pandora dans l'enclos pour me rendre à grandes enjambées dans la salle de réunion. J'entrai sans frapper, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Rearith. Lui, Kotaro et Valadion se trouvaient être en pleine discussion avec Ametrhylde, une Osamodas, Shiley et Émilie. C'était la première fois que je la voyais vraiment en forme depuis son retour en catastrophe. Elle n'avait plus aucun bandage, elle se tenait droite, ses cheveux blancs brillaient doucement et semblaient aussi fluides que l'eau d'une source. Son regard s'était rengorgé de la supériorité que je voyais chez pas mal de Iop. Enfin bref. Le chef prit la parole d'une voix sèche à mon égard :

"- Tu déranges, alors j'espère que c'est important.

- Si pour vous les rumeurs dans Bonta parlent de notre future disparition ou du fait que les habitants comptent nous chasser par peur que notre ennemi s'en prenne à eux c'est important, alors je ne dérange pas le moins du monde.

- QUOI !"

Le Xélor regarda ses deux aides. Tous trois avaient l'air plus ou moins songeurs et surtout plus ou moins inquiets.

"- Comme par hasard tout a commencé avec ton arrivée, suspecta le Crâ.

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas non plus. Et je sais que tu me crois coupable de tout ce qui nous arrive mais...

- Non, de tout ce qui nous arrive à _nous_ les vrais AR. Personnellement je ne te considère pas comme l'une des nôtres. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Et crois-moi un jour je percerais ce que tu caches derrière ce masque."

Nous nous affrontâmes du regard une seconde. Peut-être était-ce dû à notre première rencontre dans la forêt. Quelle importance qu'il me fasse confiance ou pas, je n'en avais rien à faire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était les aider à se débarrasser des Hixilones. Le fait qu'ils attaquent maintenant n'avait rien à voir avec ma présence ici. Tout simplement parce que lorsque les attaques avaient commencé, Elèxandre me croyait morte. Simple coïncidence. Troublante, certes, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une coïncidence. Le ton mécontent de Kotaro nous coupa dans notre duel intérieur.

"- Vala on en a déjà parlé. Am', Shi, Emi, allez-y, vous avez du travail.

- Moi non plus j'lui fais pas confiance Val'," grogna le Roublard en sortant à la suite de sa camarade.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Si l'on devait se fier à l'avis d'un Roublard concernant un Zobal, c'était certain que j'étais coupable de quelque chose !

"- Es-tu sûre de ce que tu viens d'avancer Aya ?, demanda le chef sans prêter attention aux paroles de son homme.

- Je le tiens de Mine Ray, le forgeron. Demandez à Chan si vous ne me croyez pas, mais pourquoi mentirai-je ? Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt, loin de là. Et j'ai cessé de penser uniquement par intérêt depuis que je suis ici.

- Pitié pas le coup du "depuis que je suis avec vous j'ai changé", rétorqua le bras droit. Cela ne marche pas !

- Crois-moi responsable de ce que tu souhaites, mais saches que concernant les attaques incessantes contre nous j'ai la conscience tranquille. Et réfléchis bien à ton cas également, car personne n'est tout blanc. Loin de là."

Je n'accordais plus un regard au Crâ, tournai le dos et sortis de la pièce alors que le Xélor râlait contre son bras droit et que Rearith tentait de le calmer. Le couloir était vide. Je décidai de me rendre à l'infirmerie. Salenna s'y trouvait, elle était en train de terminer de reboucher les flacons de quelques potions qu'elle venait de concocter. Elle m'accueillit avec son éternel sourire joyeux. Ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant se détachaient dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce engendrée par le manque de soleil. Quelques bougies éclairaient les lieux. Alors que je m'asseyais sur un lit vide, elle me demanda gaiement ce qui m'amenait ici.

"- Pas grand chose. Disons que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Aucune mission et interdiction de sortir sauf en cas d'urgence."

Mon regard se porta sur la fenêtre fermée. Dehors, la pluie n'avait pas cessé. Elle tombait même plus fort que tout à l'heure me sembla-t-il. J'étais seule avec Salenna et elle avait déjà vu mon visage, je pus donc enlever mon masque. Ce geste la surprit. Habituellement les Zobals ne le faisaient qu'en dernier recours. Inquiète, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et posa une douce main sur la mienne. Ma mine fatiguée et les cernes sous mes grands yeux pourpres ne la rassuraient en rien. Le dos voûté, je semblais supporter tout le poids du monde.

"- Aya ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Il n'a jamais été si lourd à porter," murmurai-je en regardant mon masque.

Je ne savais même pas si elle pouvait me comprendre. Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Même si je savais pertinemment que toutes ces attaques n'étaient pas de ma faute, j'avais la sensation au fond de moi qu'Ayatsuru la Pourpre continuait encore et toujours d'amener et de semer la mort sur son passage. Certes inconsciemment cette fois, mais je ressentais que j'étais responsable. Si j'avais eu le cran de tuer Elèxandre, nous n'en serions pas là. Non, j'avais tort de penser cela. Je n'aurais pas pu le tuer, il était bien trop fort. Je me serais faite réduire en miettes. La jeune Eniripsa continua de garder le silence. Ses petits doigts se resserrèrent cependant sur les miens. J'étais heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un près de moi, elle de surcroît. Elle était bien différente de Sao. Cette dernière se serait mise debout sur mon lit – vu que l'on se retrouvait toujours dans ma chambre – et m'aurait chambrée en rétorquant d'une voix amusée un "Ayastsuru la Pourpre qui déprime ? Va tuer quelques paysans, ça te changera les idées !". Ou bien autre chose dans le même style. Elle arrivait toujours à me remonter le moral, à sa manière. Salenna, elle, ne disait rien. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas et surtout qu'elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Elle ne sortait pas des paroles du genre "ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que c'est". C'était quelque chose que j'appréciais chez elle. Elle se contentait d'être là, tout simplement. Elle ne demandait pas à ce qu'on lui explique et elle ne cherchait pas à résoudre les soucis des autres. Elle et Sao étaient certes différentes pour redonner le sourire, mais elles se ressemblaient sur ce point. La porte s'ouvrit violemment et l'Eniripsa se leva.

"- DEHORS ! cria-t-elle. Je ne prends AUCUN patient sauf très gravement blessé !"

Je remis mon masque rapidement et me tournai vers Pépé-Vala qui venait d'arriver en portant son phorreur blanc dans les bras. Wak courut vers lui et piailla d'un air inquiet.

"- C'est bon Salenna.

- P'tite, aide moi, il est mal en point.

- Pose-le sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

L'Enutrof obéit et lui raconta pendant qu'elle l'auscultait. Apparemment ils étaient sortis sous autorisation de Rearith pour chercher un peu d'or dans une mine pas très loin. Alors qu'ils étaient en plein travail, une avalanche de pierre les avait surpris. Le phorreur avait poussé son maître hors de la mine. Pépé-Vala avait été aidé par quelques villageois pour l'en sortir et il était revenu en quatrième vitesse.

"- Rien de bien grave. Il a une patte cassée mais rien de plus. Il s'en remettra vite.

- J'suis bien content d'ça."

Une avalanche ? Je n'étais guère spécialiste des mines, mais ce genre de phénomène ne se produisait généralement pas tout seul. Pour moi cela ressemblait plus à une tentative de meurtre qu'à un banal accident. L'Eniripsa commença ses soins sur son patient sous l'œil de son maître. Je les laissai pour aller me promener un peu dans le Domaine. Presque tous les guerriers étaient présents, ce qui faisait vivre les lieux plus que durant n'importe quel autre jour que j'avais vu passer. Et c'était la première fois que je les regardais réellement. Que je voyais dans leurs yeux de la méfiance. Je m'étais toujours dis que je faisais partie intégrante de la Guilde juste parce que Rau-Chan, Salenna et Pépé-Vala m'avaient acceptée mais visiblement j'étais loin du compte. Peut-être m'étais-je menti à moi-même. Je ne fis pas attention à toute cette suspicion. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, suivie de mon petit compagnon à quatre pattes. Je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne. Valadion n'était pas le seul à ne pas me faire confiance, toute la Guilde, ou presque, pensait comme lui. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le bras droit du chef.

Je m'affalai sur mon lit en soupirant lourdement, ôtant mon masque au passage. Il trouva sa place sur la table de chevet tandis que je regardais le plafond d'un œil distrait. Finalement, que ce soit dans cette Guilde ou chez les Hixilones, je n'avais pas beaucoup plus d'amis. Par la fenêtre ouverte, la pluie rentrait légèrement, ainsi que le vent froid. Quelques mèches de mes cheveux s'envolèrent autour de mon visage, portées par cette brise aussi glacée que mes pensées en cet instant. Avais-je eu un seul véritable ami durant ma vie ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. Après tout Sao me tournait le dos à présent et dès que Rau-Chan, Pépé-Vala et Salenna allaient savoir la vérité me concernant, ils feraient pareil. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, certes, mais la finalité serait la même. Peut-être étais-je faite pour rester seule au final. Seule à apporter la mort, repartant comme j'étais venue. Je fermai les yeux pour m'échapper de cette réalité que je détestais de plus en plus. Je sentis Wak monter sur le matelas. Il se roula en boule contre mon flan. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il dormait ou non et cela m'était bien égal. Je voulais juste partir quelques heures dans le monde des rêves. Mais malheureusement cela me fut impossible. Le sommeil me fuyait comme la peste.

Je finis par abandonner cette bataille perdue d'avance. Je n'avais qu'à attendre que Kotaro ne me donne une mission. Je passai le reste de la journée allongée sur mon lit à tenter de ne penser à rien. Plutôt compliqué quand pendant sept années vous n'avez pas cessé de faire des plans tous plus tordus les uns que les autres afin de mener à bien vos assassinats. Alors que la nuit nous enveloppait doucement de son manteau noir je me redressai enfin, lassée de ne pas arriver à trouver une once de paix en moi. Je remis mon masque et sortis, Wak sur les talons. La pluie ne tombait plus. Je me rendis à l'enclos, sellai Pandora et partis en direction de la forêt, bien camouflée sur ma cape noire, ma capuche sur la tête. Seuls mes yeux couleur sang brillaient légèrement dans la pénombre. Le ciel était obscurci de nuages et la lune se voyait seulement à demi. Tout était calme. Tellement calme que cela m'en donna la nausée. Aucun bruit hormis celui des gouttes qui s'échouaient sur la terre en tombant des arbres à cause du vent froid. Mon petit phorreur était tout pelotonné contre moi sous la cape, sa tête dépassant, les pattes avant posées sur le pommeau de la selle. Ce silence avait quelque chose de presque religieux. J'avais l'impression que notre divinité me regardait en cet instant. Comme si un jugement divin s'opérait. Elle ne devait pas être bien fière de moi. Pandora marchait lentement.

Alors que je soupirai légèrement, de la neige se mit à tomber, donnant à la forêt une allure encore plus irréelle. Presque fantomatique. Comme si je marchais dans une sorte de rêve. Les flocons descendaient doucement du ciel. Ils venaient s'échouer sur les plantes, la terre, ma monture, moi. Wak éternua après s'en être reçu un sur le bout du museau. Il ne neigeait pas fort mais si cela continuait toute la nuit, le lendemain la campagne aurait revêtue un manteau blanc. Mais cela n'allait pas arriver, nous étions encore au début de la saison froide. La pluie reprendrait bientôt son office. En attendant son retour autant profiter de ce calme soudain qui la suivait toujours, et la précédait des fois. Le moment était propice au repos. Qu'il soit éternel ou non, il s'imposait clairement. Au repos ou aux souvenirs qui m'envahissaient avec une rapidité que je n'arrivais même pas à contrôler. Mes années à tuer de sang froid. Tous les visages de mes victimes, leurs cris de terreurs, leurs gargouillements d'agonie alors que je les avais éventrées d'un coup de dague ou frappées violemment à la tête de mon bâton. Mon rire glacial et sans joie aucune qui emplissait les lieux de mes méfaits à chaque fois. L'adrénaline de prendre une vie, la sensation de se sentir plus puissant que n'importe quelle autre personne au monde. Le hurlement du pauvre malheureux au moment de frapper. Le silence une fois que cela est fait. La peur panique ou la haine. La crainte inspirée. Tout cela me paraissait tellement loin et, paradoxalement, beaucoup trop proche à mon goût. Comme je le pensais, Ayatsuru la Pourpre était toujours présente, tapie dans l'ombre, et elle n'attendait qu'une seule occasion pour ressortir de nouveau. Comme lorsque j'avais éliminé Calis. J'étais redevenue l'espace de quelques instants la terrible tueuse que j'étais autrefois.

Me coupant violemment dans mes pensées, ma Dragodinde s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Je faillis tomber par terre. Elle regardait droit devant en grognant d'un air agressif. Wak hérissa son poil et montra ses petites dents pointues. Je scrutai une silhouette imposante face à moi. Inutile de réfléchir des siècles, je savais de qui il s'agissait. La personne enleva sa capuche. Des cheveux verts foncés, un masque encore plus effrayant que le mien, noir et vert. Sous la cape, probablement des vêtements de la même couleur avec des touches de marron et un bâton à la ceinture. La voix glaciale, narquoise et amusée de mon ancien supérieur retentit dans le silence du lieu :

"- Ayatsuru ma chérie, quel plaisir de te voir en si bonne forme.

- Épargne-moi ton hypocrisie Elèxandre."

Mon ton restait neutre, comme toujours. Cependant une pointe de haine y perçait. Je n'arrivais pas à la dissimuler complètement. Il avait fait tellement de mal à ma nouvelle Guilde.

"- Autrefois tu n'étais pas si farouche, répliqua-t-il, de plus en plus amusé.

- Ne me prends pas pour Sao.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé une nouvelle Guilde, c'est bien, j'aurais une occasion de te trancher moi-même la gorge après avoir profité de ton corps bien entendu. Pourquoi se priver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Touche à un seul de leurs cheveux et tu auras à faire à moi," grondai-je d'une voix noire.

Il éclata de rire. Bien entendu je devais être ridicule à proférer des menaces de la sorte. Nous savions tous les deux qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Moi, je m'en fichais, il pouvait bien me faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais les autres membres des Angel's Requiem devaient rester à l'abri.

"- Tu continues de leur mentir ?"

Il semblait en être ravi à entendre son intonation mielleuse. Je le foudroyai du regard.

"- Ferme-la.

- Cela veut dire oui. Quand vas-tu leur avouer que tu connais ceux qui les déciment peu à peu ? Et surtout quand vas-tu leur dire que tu as tué deux des leurs il y a peu de temps, de sang froid ?

- Pardon ?"

Il exulta de joie en comprenant que je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. En effet je ne voyais vraiment pas. Oui j'avais tué des gens, mais aucun Angel's Requiem. Du moins me semblait-il. C'est alors que les souvenirs remontèrent une nouvelle fois. Un autel. Des bougies. Une posée sur un tabar bleu. L'autre sur une toge dont la couleur ne m'avait pas sauté aux yeux la première fois. Mais je me rappelais à présent. Elle était rouge. Mes yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

"- Je vois que tu te rappelles, ricana mon ancien chef. Un Iop et un Eniripsa. Zackiel et Pana. Respectivement le meilleur ami de votre trésorier et l'amant de votre guérisseuse."

Alors c'était moi la responsable de leur mort. J'avais provoqué la tristesse de Salenna et de Rearith. À l'époque, même si je n'aimais plus tuer, je ne me souciais cependant pas plus que cela des personnes qui allaient se retrouver à pleurer la disparition de mes victimes. Là, la réalité me rattrapait à toute allure, et c'était effrayant. Si jamais la Guilde apprenait ce que j'avais fait, je pouvais faire mes valises. Ou creuser ma tombe selon l'humeur de Kotaro.

"- Alors, tu vas leur dire ? Ou tu vas attendre qu'ils le découvrent ?"

Elèxandre était très fier de lui apparemment.

"- Je ne vais rien dire et ils ne découvriront rien. Maintenant dégage, ne remets jamais les pieds dans cette forêt qui ne t'appartient pas.

- Elle ne m'appartient pas pour l'instant. Oh et en espérant que ce cher Kotaro appréciera mon petit paquet cadeau."

Il me tourna le dos et s'en alla en éclatant d'un rire aussi froid que la neige qui tombait toujours. Sa dernière phrase me fit froncer les sourcils. Alors Elèxandre et Kotaro avaient bien un lien tous les deux. Cependant ce n'était pas cela le plus important. De quel paquet cadeau parlait-il ? Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout !

"- Pan, au Domaine !"

A mon ton pressé, la Dragodinde ne se fit pas prier. Elle fit un demi-tour rapide et courut à toute vitesse parmi les arbres. Les flocons se faisaient plus gros. Ils s'échouaient toujours lentement sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur route. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Venant du Zobal, une phrase de ce genre signifiait le pire. Le pire du pire même. Le vent froid sifflait à mes oreilles. Wak s'accrochait de toutes ses griffes à la selle tellement nous allions vite. Ma monture entra à toute vitesse dans le Domaine et s'arrêta après un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé dans la cour. Je sautai à terre et me précipitai dans le bâtiment principal, suivie de mon petit phorreur. Je trouvai tous les membres de la Guilde dans le grand salon. Personne ne manquait, sauf ceux qui étaient en mission. En me voyant débarquer comme une tornade, la plupart sursautèrent. À bout de souffle, je scrutai la pièce pour m'assurer que tout allait bien en enlevant ma cape. Kotaro m'interrogea du regard. Après une seconde je me rendis compte du ridicule de la situation. Je me raclai la gorge pour me donner un peu contenance.

"- Excusez-moi."

J'allai m'asseoir par terre près de Sadi-Dad et Rau-Chan qui rigolaient. Le Sadida me tapota l'épaule en répliquant d'une voix amusée :

"- Eh ben t'as un Mulou aux fesses ou quoi !"

Je ris légèrement. Peut-être m'étais-je affolée pour rien après tout. Alors que j'allai ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quelqu'un sonna à la porte du Domaine. Pour me punir d'être entré aussi brusquement, ou plutôt pour m'emmerder mais bon, Kotaro me demanda d'aller voir. Je poussai un soupire en me levant et lui lançai un regard agacé. J'allai cependant ouvrir la grande porte. Personne. À mes pieds je vis un tissu épais enroulé autour de quelque chose. Je me mis à genoux pour l'ouvrir. Heureusement que j'étais habitué à toutes les horreurs possibles, sinon je serais tombée à la renverse. Voilà de quoi parlait le Zobal. C'était cela son soit disant paquet. Au creux du tissu sombre se trouvait un corps, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Il était décapité mais je n'eus pas besoin de la tête pour reconnaître la personne. Elle avait échoué. Des lambeaux de peau se mêlaient à ceux de ses vêtements. Son sang imbibait ce qui la recouvrait. Son ventre était ouvert, elle avait sans doute était éventrée vivante. Ses entrailles décoraient sa poitrine découverte et pleine d'ecchymoses. Ses jambes étaient couvertes de griffures et d'entailles profondes, de même que ses bras. Ses cuisses avaient été maltraitées visiblement. Ceux qui l'avaient tué avaient apparemment bien pris soin de la violer avant.

"- Par Crâ..."

Ce murmure ne me fit même pas sursauter. J'avais senti la présence de Valadion dans mon dos dès qu'il était arrivé. Je me redressai en portant la pauvre malheureuse. Le drap détrempé tacha mes bras et ma poitrine alors que je la serrais contre moi. Le bras droit s'écarta pour me laisser entrer et, alors que j'approchai du grand salon, j'entendis Kotaro lancer d'un air amusé "alors, vous vous embrassez dans un coin sombre ou quoi !". Son sourire s'effaça instantanément lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce. Tous pâlir d'un seul coup. Ma voix noire s'éleva dans le silence pensant. Ayatsuru la Pourpre parlait, mais enfin elle s'exprimait pour le bien.

"- Cadeau des Hixilones. La guerre est belle et bien ouverte."

Je vis Etna se lever. Son visage était baissé et quelques mèches rousses cachaient ses yeux. Mais sa rage ne fut nullement camouflée dans sa voix tremblante. Elle ne cherchait même pas à la dissimuler.

"- Ils vont nous le payer. Oui je compte bien leur faire payer à tous."

Au creux de mon étreinte, le corps de la pauvre Nystil pendait misérablement...

* * *

Prochain chapitre : **Voyage**

****En espérant que cela vous a plu.

Loune


End file.
